


NOTICE

by KimTanAnukite



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, CEO Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fashion Designer Chae Hyungwon, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Makeover, Model Chae Hyungwon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimTanAnukite/pseuds/KimTanAnukite
Summary: Hyungwon was a model on his last year of a design major. He didn't plan on meeting someone so special.Hyunwoo is a business man climbing quickly on the conglomerate. He saw Hyungwon earlier that year, and decided to take his chances for the other to notice that what he felt, was real.A bit of a slow burn story on how Hyungwon and Hyunwoo meet each other, how their relationship develops, how they evolve personally and together, and the problem they face after years into their relationship.OR, basically EVERYONE asked for a long version of the One Shot "Notice" I did some months ago.. surprise! ♡ [PLEASE READ: IS NOT NECESSARY to read the OS (unless you are just looking for a #plotwhatplot)].♡Updates every Sunday
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 54
Kudos: 102





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! I'm back with another story ♡ This is a Long Fic from a One Shot a lot of you loved and commented it should be turned into a longer (multi-chapter) story instead, and, well, your wish is my command. I hope you enjoy it 🖤 This version starts with their beginning and it includes Hyunwoo's POV of the OS.
> 
> IS NOT NECESSARY to read the OS (unless you are just looking for a #plotwhatplot). But If you haven't and want to, I recommend doing it once you've finished reading this work (otherwise you'd kind of know the ending, hehe).  
> [It will be included in this long version which is NOT 100% as it was in the os due to small details that I had to change to make this one more interesting.]

"Come out now, hurry, make sure no one falls this time, you hear me Eunwoo?"

Everyone was running behind the stage, the stylists chasing after the models and the models trying to stay calmed. As the director scolded a girl that fell the previous day, Hyungwon took a second to check his phone, only noticing a message from Minhyuk rambling on some class.

Hyungwon and Minhyuk were starting their last year online to get a degree in fashion design, which was perfect for Hyungwon whose job required him to travel or be absent for several days. He had been modeling since his teenage years and now with 22 he was mainly a runway model. 

This year he had been highly requested for runways and decided to sign with a designer to work on the runway for his summer editions. He liked it better than photo shoots because, although it was stressing as well, he didn't have to repeat poses or receive orders on how to stand, and no one forced him to smile or fake scenarios.

He also liked the attention he got from having an audience when walking, and, even if they didn't leave the country or even the city, he and his team got to stay at fancy hotels.

"Are you coming?" he had already changed into other clothing after the show ended, everyone getting ready to go to the hotel for the party. Today had been the last runway of the season and the company organized a party to celebrate their success.

"Uh? Sure, I'll be right behind you." 

Hyungwon nodded and walked to the entrance to wait for Theo. And.. okay, the hotel and experience weren't the only reason why Hyungwon accepted the job. The day his previous manager sent him the direction to that company for an interview, Hyungwon had really just showed up not to leave a bad image of the kind woman. He had just decided to focus on his studies and was going to respectfully reject the offer, but then he saw him.

Theo walked out of the elevator in that exact moment and Hyungwon was immediately whipped for the foreigner boy. Last thing he knew, he had taken the job and used every 11:11 wish for Theo to be his roommate whenever they traveled.

"I'm ready, ' _los gehts_ '," Theo smiled at him and both walked to the van full of models.

The meeting ended and Hyunwoo was exhausted. The Chairman of the Conglomerate had asked him to be with him in each of the meetings that day and he could not really reject the request. He was a student of a graduate degree, his family were regular parents that did't even had contact with him since he moved to the city, far from being a chaebol just as far as he was from being part of the royal's in Joseon period. Yet, the Chairman treated him as a son and was excited to have someone like Hyunwoo in his company.

This was the bigger and most unique opportunity ever presented to him, and he was not going to let it go.

"I'll go to sleep now, are you coming?" His co-worker and now friend, Johnny, pointed towards the elevator as they walked from the meeting room to the lobby of the hotel.

"I think I'll go get something from the bar first, I need to clear my mind a bit," Hyunwoo told the younger, loosing his tie a bit and looking around to find the restaurant of the hotel. 

But he could not even blink more than twice, and his brain suddenly couldn't remember what he was looking for.

Several people were crossing the huge doors of the hotel, but only one of them caught his attention. It was a tall boy, his hair dark and his lips full, with eyes that made Hyunwoo's heart beat raise. 

Before he could think reasonably, he was walking towards the man, only to realize he had nothing to say when the boy raised his eyebrows at him. His perfect eyebrows.

"Uh- I, sorry."

"We'll go ahead," a blond foreigner guy said in a thick accent and Hyungwon couldn't answer before the rest of the models left.

"Can I help you?"

Hyunwoo couldn't help but smile, his voice was beautiful. This was his opportunity to ask for his name, and maybe his number. He had learned that taking chances was the key to open future doors. "Yes, my name is Hyunwoo, can I ask yours?"

The black haired, who had been looking at the way the others left, looked at him in genuine surprise, smiling with closed lips and tilting his head.

"It's Hyungwon."

Hyunwoo raised his eyebrows for a second, trying to suppress a huge smile from creeping to his face. "Would it be too much if I asked for your number? I promise I'm not a weird guy and.. I think you won't be disappointed."

"Hmm, you sound pretty sure," Hyungwon looked at his eyes for a moment, handing then his cellphone for Hyunwoo to call his own number. "Well, Hyunwoo, I have to leave now, but have a feeling we will see each other again."

He was being flirty, and he knew it. But he had to admit the man in front of him was handsome, his slightly tanned skin looked amazing under the lobby lights, and he could tell he was a committed business man, if him wearing a suit this late was anything to go by.

"I really hope so," Hyunwoo smiled and bowed just slightly as Hyungwon walked away.

The older turned around towards the elevators, not longer craving alcohol. Johnny was confused when he entered their room and he didn't give any explanation, taking out his phone to save Hyungwon's contact.

Hyunwoo then looked up his name on Instagram and it didn't matter that he hadn't asked for his last name, because he found the account almost immediately. He felt a bit like a creep so he scrolled to see the pictures, careful not to like anything as it would give him away.

Floors below Hyungwon was sitting at a stool, drinking. Theo was dancing with the girls and Hyungwon didn't want to be there anymore. He was a bit tired and his mind kept drifting towards certain man in a suit. 

He wouldn't admit it but when his cellphone clock marked 11:11 he wished something different this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡You can also find this story @ Wattpad with the same name, and my user name there is Kang Mi So (@MiSo_mbb) if you prefer reading on that plataform..
> 
> ♡Don't be shy to comment, I really love reading what you guys think!
> 
> ♡ONE SHOT VERSION SUMMARY: Hyungwon and Hyunwoo had been together for seven years. Now Hyunwoo being a successful CEO is a busy man who has stops paying attention to his gorgeous husband. And Hyungwon will do something about it.
> 
> ♡Ko-fi.com/kimtananukite


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I saw you before. It was early this year, too nervous to approach you back then. I will take my chances, I don't want to give up on you so quickly and miss you again, not without trying."
> 
> First "date".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATES EVERY SUNDAY

"You seem different these days," Johnny pointed out. They were eating at the cafeteria of the main building, it was their lunch break and it was too rainy outside as to go to another place. Also, the food in there was great.

"I- I think I'm in love."

"Wh-what?!" the younger was certainly not expecting that answer, nor to ever hear that from Hyunwoo. "With whom? I mean, I'm happy you feel that way but.. when did you even-?"

"It was, actually a time ago. I was at the University signing down for last semester and I saw this guy and.. I think it was love at first sight."

"Wait, that was moths ago, how come I haven't met him?"

"Because I hadn't seen him since then. I know it sounds a bit crazy but.. I saw him there on the campus... I still remember he was wearing jeans and a blue sweatshirt, his hair was messy and rather long. And I don't know if he saw me then but I could only think of him since then, hoping to see him again in every place I went to."

"Wow, this must be the most you have talked about something non-work related. Please continue."

Hyunwoo laughed a bit, suddenly becoming serious, "I really thought I wouldn't see him again, and I was finally giving up on the idea of him, but then I saw him. Two weeks ago, at the hotel when I was going to go to the bar... I saw him."

"So that's why you came back with that face!"

"Johnny," Hyunwoo scolded him a bit for being too loud. When people stopped staring at them he smiled. "I saw him there, he came in with other models and-"

"He is a model?!" he screamed in a whisper.

The older nodded, "I really found out that later on his Instagram account- yes," he stopped the other before he could interrupt him, "I found his Instagram account, but let me finish. I walked towards him, I couldn't believe it was _him_ , he looked different in that expensive looking clothing and makeup, but it was him. I asked for his name and number and he just smiled and handed me his phone."

"What's his name?"

"Hyungwon."

"I am really happy for you, hyung. I do believe in love at first sight and this just proves it. Have you invited him to go out yet?"

Hyunwoo's smile faded a bit as he shook his head, "we have talked a bit but I think he is interested in this other guy. A German model he worked with.. I know this because of the statuses he uploads... I am going to do it tho. I won't give him up just like that."

"Maybe you should tell him you are a chaebol?"

"I'm not a chaebol."

"But you look like one, Chairman treats you like a son and seems to be teaching you everything to be a CEO, so you are basically a chaebol."

Hyunwoo shook his head with a slight smile. "I want to be completely sincere with him, I wasn't even sincere with myself on my past relationships, you know I only dated girls? I wasn't really me back then, and I want to be honest with him and myself."

Johnny nodded and congratulated him once again, threatening to scream about him being in love if Hyunwoo didn't show him a picture of the man he had fell for.

After telling someone about it, Hyunwoo felt encouraged and decided to take another shot. He invited the boy on a date. 

Well.. he didn't word it like that but rather said something about going for a meal to chat a bit.

Yeah, it had been a bit awkward, but Hyungwon seemed to ease those weird moments by sending emojis or stickers. They agreed then to meet on a mall close to Hyungwon's house so they could eat whatever they craved at the moment, and also Hyungwon needed to buy something and it would be nice to go with someone.

Hyungwon was nervous, he hadn't been on a date in so long. He didn't feel like going on a date, and maybe this wasn't even a date—who was he kidding, the guy literally asked for his name and number in a random lobby, what else would it be—, but he needed to distract himself a bit. And get a new tablet.

Theo had been very distant lately and, they weren't that close for Hyungwon to even think that way, but it was too much now that they weren't working with the same team. Hyungwon was trying to focus on his designing career and Theo didn't seem to support that. Or really even care per say.

_"Maybe he is not into guys."_

"I know he is bi-sexual, Min. I mean, I know he likes girls but the way he looks at me sometimes —and that time we kissed for a second.

_"You know how beautiful you are, he was probably just tasting waters, you are too attractive for anyone and he felt a bit curious?"_

"Well then I would break his nose for using me as the experiment."

_"You wouldn't."_

"I wouldn't. Ugh- I just, need to distract myself for a bit... I'm going out with someone today."

_"What? With whom?"_

"A guy I met the last runway. He approached me and asked for my name, it was weird but kind of sweet."

_"So.. you are going on a date with a stranger?"_

"Is not a date, and he is not really a stranger. We have texted a bit and I can tell he is sincere, and doesn't seem like he could be a serial killer. Also, we are going to the mall so there would be many witnesses if that happen to be the case."

_"Do you know his complete name?"_

"Mmm- no. He didn't say his surname, but it is Hyunwoo, he is around my height and his skin is tanned. He was wearing a suit but I can tell he is muscly, oh and his eyes disappear when he smiles."

_"Are you telling me all this because he really imprinted on your brain and want you to show off such man is interested on you, or because you are nervous?"_

"I don't know. Maybe I'm nervous. Whatever, I'm gonna be late, I'll call you later, bye."

He was looking at his phone when Hyunwoo sent him a message saying 'I see you' and the younger finally snapped out of his train of thoughts. He was there to forget about Theo, anyway.

"Hi," the model smiled at the cute greeting, who knew such a big guy could look so sweet.

"Hi."

"Are you hungry yet? Or would you like to go shopping first?"

"Maybe shopping, I get sleepy after eating." Hyunwoo nodded and they started walking, every now and then the model would stop to look at the in display clothes for a second, "I need to get a tablet."

"Oh, that's on the other side, we can go upstairs first since we are close to the escalator now."

"Hmm, you seem to know the place well. You work in here?" Hyunwoo shook his head with a smile, "let me guess then. You were wearing a suit last time, do you sell suits?"

Both laughed as the older guided them through the huge mall. "I guess you could say I work here. I work for the conglomerate that owns it, and this is one of the main companies, so when I started I was assigned here."

"Wow, so.. wait I mean I guessed you were a business man but that's way cooler than just working in any office. I guess you can get me a discount then," he joked once they entered the store and Hyungwon saw the price of one of the devices.

Hyunwoo looked at him for a second as if considering the request, hell, he was willing to buy this guy as many tablets as he could with his salary, but it wouldn't be that much anyway.

"I'm kidding," Hyungwon smiled calmly at him, "I am going to be a professional designer soon, is there any tablet you recommend for that?"

"For real? That's an impressive career, you must be really creative," he praised sincerely walking towards a specific section, "this one, it is big enough and the pen is really precise. It's the one our architects and engineers use and I have always wanted to get one, but then again I would probably just doodle on it."

"Wow, it is pretty," Hyungwon grabbed the testing one and made a quick sketch, nodding impressed, "well that was quicker than I thought. Miss!" he called on a employee to ask for a device, "thank you, Hyunwoo-ssi."

Once he paid and was given his new tablet they left the store to go to the food area. They chatted a bit about their ages and where they were from, picking a table and leaving their stuff on it to get food.

"So you like this one?"

"I mean, yes, but pick whatever you want."

"I love food, but I am already half full by just looking at the dishes. So you will probably have to eat the rest." Hyunwoo laughed as they got their plates and sat down, and Hyungwon sincerely liked his smile.

But he couldn't stop thinking of Theo. Had he been really nothing to the German man? Was all that flirting just something to entertain himself in the long working days?

"Uh- how, how did you know I was gay?" Hyungwon suddenly asked, "I mean, was it because of me being a model? Or was I too obvious?" Maybe the way he stared at Theo was more obvious than he had thought.

"I didn't."

"You didn't? So.. you just approached me? A random guy, and asked for my name and number?"

Hyunwoo suddenly felt flustered. He never thought of that all those months, had it been to bold to approach him like that? What if he had been straight? At least now he knows he wasn't.

"I guess I didn't really think about it."

Hyungwon nodded and they kept eating, but he couldn't stop his mind from overthinking. Maybe Theo was really clueless and didn't think Hyungwon might have liked back then when they shared that brief kiss in the changing room.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Hm?"

"Uh, you keep looking at your phone. Are you waiting for someone's call?"

The model felt his face heating up, both for not knowing how to respond and on fear that he had been too rude. He was enjoying Hyunwoo's company, but right now there was really not space for him on his mind more than friendship.

He shook his head. Hyunwoo had been so nice and honest and he didn't deserve to be displaced by a stupid reply that would probably never come. "I think I'm full," he showed his lower teeth in an embarrassed smile and laughed when Hyunwoo took the plate from him to finish the meal. "You are funny, did you know you make faces when eating?"

"Oh," Hyunwoo covered his face, "I don't know why it happens. I guess you can't take me anywhere," he joked.

"Then it is a good thing we chose to come to the mall and not a fancy restaurant. I don't like fancy places either way," he admitted.

Once they finished they walked downstairs to where the coffee shop where, both grateful for being at the roofed mall since it was pouring outside. Hyunwoo offered to take the other home once he found out he didn't have a car, but he politely refused as Minhyuk was going to pick him up to work in a project together.

"I'll definitely use my new tablet for this project, can't wait to start."

They were on the main entrance, coffees on their hands as they waited for Minhyuk to pick him.

"Please let me know how it works," Hyungwon nodded while sipping at his cup, "can I see you again?"

The model cringed a bit but smiled fondly, "you are one of the greatest guys I've met, both as someone interested and a 'just friend'. And I want to keep in touch with you, but right now I need to confess that my mind is too stuck in someone else, and I have to figure out what that is before anything. I just don't want to get your hopes up and then disappoint you. I'm not a player and you seem to be someone that doesn't deserve divided attention."

Hyunwoo's heart stopped for a second and he had to remind himself that he couldn't just accept it as such.

"I understand," both looked up as a car horned before even parking.

"That is Minhyuk."

"Hyungwon-sii," Hyunwoo gently held his wrist before he could get in the car, "I saw you before. It was early this year and I was too nervous to approach you back then. And I want to let you know that I will take my chances, I don't want to give up on you so quickly and miss you again, not without trying."

Hyungwon couldn't say anything really, it was the longest thing the older said in the whole date and he wasn't sure he breathed in at some point in his sentence. The security he said those things with and the determination on his eyes didn't scare Hyungwon, but rather assured him, it assured him that, whatever this was or came to be, it was true and honest.

So he nodded and placed his other hand over Hyunwoo's on his own wrist, reassuringly.

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡Ko-fi.com/kimtananukite


	3. three

"He is fucking handsome."

Hyungwon rolled his eyes as he tried to fasten his seat belt while holding his coffee.

"And he is the kindest and more sincere person I've met, and you are brutally honest."

"Then.. why do you say it in that melancholic tone?" the only thing that could be heard for a significant amount of time was the water hitting the car as they made their way to Minhyuk's place. "It is because of Theo, right?"

Hyungwon sighed, sipping his drink before nodding. "I don't want to start a relationship this way. He is such a beautiful person and I feel attracted to him, and it makes me wonder why do I feel like I am betraying him? I just met him, and I've had this crush in Theo for months. I also don't want to feel like I'd date him only as a second option, that I gave him a chance only because Theo didn't want me."

Minhyuk nodded, reaching to pat the taller's leg as they stopped in a red light. "I see, and it's fine that you feel like that. But you need to figure out the Theo part, I am worried this will affect you more now that we are 'grown ups' and you didn't want to be on unstable relationships."

"Right, I don't want that."

"And, you don't need a man or someone to be dating with, we are still young and you have me."

Hyungwon laughed taking Minhyuk's hand to place it on the stirring wheel, "yes babe, and you have me, but please make sure we get alive to your apartment."

"What are you smiling at?"

"Oh, Chairman, I- was distracted. I am sorry."

"Is it a girl?" The old man smiled at him as he sat on the opposite couch, "or a boy perhaps?"

Hyunwoo tucked his phone on the pocket of his coat nervously, "it is. A boy. But I'm just his friend."

"So that's it," Hyunwoo looked at him in confusion while serving tee. "I've seen you different this last month. Not distracted, only different."

"Really?" the young man felt his face heating as the chairman inspected his reaction.

"Did you let him know he is special?" Hyunwoo nodded. "Is there someone else in his life right now?" Another nod and the Chairman was shaking his head. "Don't give up then, let him know what you are and can be, and things will work as they have to, as long as you take your chances."

Hyunwoo smiled at the man, that was his motto and it was slowly becoming his motto too. "I will, Chairman."

"Good, now please tell me our new apartment building is ready." 

They spent the following hours talking about the new apartment buildings, one with affordable apartments and the other with luxury flats. Hyunwoo practically co-directed the complete project, from market studies to interior design; and it made both of them feel proud at how well it had worked out.

The conglomerate was started by the chairman many years ago and it had a shopping center (the mall where he hanged out with Hyungwon), two boutiques and a makeup brand, a country club—Hyunwoo's favorite— and was now to have two apartment buildings. The Chairman, Chun Songhyon, had been working all his life along his wife to create his own empire, and after her death their son had finally admitted that he had no interest in the conglomerate.

The young man had been friends with Hyunwoo in his brief time in the university, and that's how Hyunwoo and the chairman met. Two years after their enrollment he admitted to Hyunwoo that he never wanted to do that, and that now that his mom wasn't there he would be able to escape from it.

Hyunwoo tried to convince him to stay for the chairman's sake, but Chun Hyonjun left the country without notification. Undergraduate Hyunwoo was still too young but felt responsibility over his friends actions, and he was the one to let the chairman know what had happen, apologizing.

From then on Hyunwoo was very present in the chairman's life, especially the first weeks as he knew how things worked there. The chairman had been very depressed and Hyunwoo did nothing but honestly help, for nothing in exchange, and he also wouldn't give up on trying to find Hyonjun.

But one day the chairman realized things were the way they were, and that he had to accept it and move on. He acknowledged how professional Hyunwoo had been around the corporation even as an undergraduate.

They started getting along in a similar manner to a father-son connection with a professional tone. The chairman was happy to have someone to teach all he knew and Hyunwoo was grateful for all he had learned from the older.

"Will I met him sometime?"

"Sorry?"

"Your boy. You should invite him to next week's dinner, or is it too soon?"

Hyunwoo smiled and helped the other stand up. "I'll suggest it, I promise."

"And, this one.. would be the matching jacket."

"So you can use it with or without it?" Hyunwoo sat on the couch as he nibbled different snacks, "that's genius, you should do that as an option for the red one too."

"How come I didn't think about it, then the collection would be more connected, thanks hyung." The older could see him rapidly doodling or writing something down.

A week ago they had been having a nice discussion on something random while Hyungwon worked on a project, so the designer huffed and video called the other who immediately answered.

It was nice and both could be productive while chatting, they felt like their relationship was getting stronger that way even if they had seen each other only a couple of times since their first 'no-date', and even if they didn't know what their relationship was.

"Um, you know, I have this event on Friday, it is a dinner the company organized to celebrate the inauguration of the apartment buildings."

"Congratulations on that, by the way," Hyungwon finally sat down in front of the computer just in time to see the lovely smile on the older's face.

"Thanks," after a second he placed his snack down and took a deep breath, "I actually wanted to ask if you.. would like to come with me? It would be as a friend, of course, I don't want to pressure you or anything. Not everyone goes with a partner, some go alone and some go with friends and I usually don't go with anyone but this time it is important to me since I was behind the construction from scratch and.. yes."

Hyungwon's eyes appeared to be bigger than usual when he dared to look at the screen, "hyung I didn't know you could talk so fast."

"Sorry, I'm a bit nervous... You don't have to come, it is full of nosy people sometimes, it's just that my boss wanted to meet you and-"

"Your boss knows about me?" Hyungwon smiled.

"Well... Yes, he has been like a teacher and a father to me, and he sort of realized I was acting a bit different. I hope it doesn't make you uncomfortable."

Hyungwon rested his head on his hand with a closed lip smile, "it doesn't. It is actually nice to know that you have that trust with the chairman, and that you are sincere about me." The designer's smile faded as he showed Hyunwoo a brochure, "I would love to go but I have this event in Friday too, I'm sorry hyung."

"Oh, it's fine Won," he couldn't read all the information on the piece of paper but caught the name of the modelling company. 

And he hated the foreign feeling on his chest at the idea of the foreigner boy also attending that event.

"Thank you for coming," Hyunwoo bowed once more and walked towards the table full of food. As he made himself a plate with some snacks he saw Johnny approaching him with a huge smile.

"I am really proud of you, hyung."

"Thank you, it is a bit overwhelming with all the investors and other people that wants to greet me or congratulate us, I guess I'm a bit tired today."

"Hm, is it because of Hyungwon? I was excited to meet him."

"Not really, but his presence would have helped. Chairman also wanted to meet him and I still don't know how to feel about it."

Before he could take a bite of his food a couple came to congratulate him and say they looked forward to get one of the apartments for their kids or themselves.

"Can I at least get to see a picture of him? You've been talking about him for over a month and I don't know what he looks like," Johnny whined, making the other laugh but accept.

"His name is Chae Hyungwon, you can look up his Instagram."

"Good, you know.. I thought for a second you would have a folder of his photos downloaded on your storage."

"I am weird, not a weirdo."

Hyunwoo laughed at the other's expressions once he saw the model, congratulating him and playing around until he checked on the comments of the most recent post.

"Why are these people saying this? This is way too harsh."

"What are you talking about?"

When Minhyuk dropped him at the event, Hyungwon wanted to ask him to turn around and take him to Hyunwoo's company, but it was too late.

The place was full, models, designers, media and guests were everywhere and he could barely walk among them. He greeted some of the models he worked with last season, reaching to grab a glass of wine when he was left alone.

"Hello, handsome," when he turned around he was facing Theo.

"Hello, I haven't heard of you in a long time."

"Well, we went to Europe and you know how it can be with the time difference," Hyungwon nodded, he knew it wasn't like that, he had been to Europe for modelling himself. He also knew the European campaign had been weeks ago and lasted only a few days, but decided not to give it much importance. "So how you've been?"

"I'm good, I am working on a collection for school and they will allow me to model it myself."

"That's great. You know, we have missed you around here... I have missed you." The blond guy took a step forward and placed a hand over Hyungwon's hip, the designer only looking at him with something between nervousness and discomfort.

"Well, I miss modeling but that's was never my real passion, you see. Remember that time in that one Itaewon event? When the designer we were modelling for said that my desi-"

"I remember something about Itaewon," he interrupted, making Hyungwon cringe a bit, "something we didn't get to finish."

Was he always like that? Was Theo just a guy that hooked around and not really engaged in conversations? He had been under a trance induced by the huge crush he had on the German man. And he didn't know if it was because he hadn't seen him in weeks, or because of Hyunwoo that only now he realized about Theo's true nature.

"Oh, you mean the kiss?" Hyungwon decided to be straightforward too.

"Yeah," Theo frowned a bit, "I have to admit I was kind of nervous back then, you are really beautiful and I hadn't kissed a guy before. And lately I can't seem to stop thinking about it, and.. if that simple kiss was that great, I wonder what it would be like.. to do a bit more."

Hyungwon sighed in confusion, why was he saying that now? After all these months? After not seeing each other in a long time? Was he only trying to experiment something? Hyungwon couldn't help but feel like he was about to be used, and that this guy wasn't the one he 'fell in love with'.

Now he felt like he had been just a teenager whipped for the cool and handsome foreigner guy.

"You could invite me a coffee first," he tried to joke, nervously moving his cup from one hand to the other.

"What if we drink it at my apartment tonight, it can be before or after, if you'd like to."

He grimaced at that, he was starting to get upset with the suggestions, "I don't know what concept or stereotype you have about gay guys, but we don't go from bed to bed just with any handsome guy that asks. I have never slept with someone that I was not dating, that's not me and that won't change because of you. I really really like you and-"

"Darling, don't play so hard to get. Forget it, you are not the only model I can fuck. You are way too skinny when naked anyway, rickety prude."

Hyungwon broke and left the second the other turned around. He almost dropped the cup on the table and run towards the entrance, walking across the street and just trying to get far from there. Just wanting to escape from this.


	4. four

"He won't answer," Hyunwoo breathed out feeling upset.

"Do you know where he lives?"

The older shook his head, scolding himself for not even asking in what area did the younger live. "I know he lives close to our mall but that could be in any direction."

Johnny was also upset. Seeing his friend so desperate and hurting for the other was something completely new in his usually calmed personality. They were at the building, Hyunwoo pacing around the sidewalk sending a few texts to the model after not getting an answer to his calls.

"Can you do me a favor? Take those comments down, I know you have contacts with our publicity department and they can do things like that, could you please? Maybe something happened and he hasn't even seen them. I don't want him to go through them and feel hurt over again if something else happened."

"I will. Please let me know when he answers, and calm down, hyung. If you are going to be there for him make sure you can comfort him rather than fuel his emotions."

"Thanks, Johnny."

He didn't try to call the other again so he wouldn't feel overwhelmed or pressured. Johnny sent him a text saying that some people inside asked for him but he had that covered, and that he was already working on taking down the comments and if necessary the picture.

When Hyunwoo got into his car he received a call, answering almost immediately at the name. "Hyungwon?" he asked in worry at the silence.

"Hyung.. can you come?"

His voice was so small that it made the older feel both upset and desperate. So after they hang up he had to take a second to calm down before driving towards the apartment.

He checked his phone to make sure he was in the right apartment, noticing Hyungwon had sent him a text to tell him it was open. The place was only illuminated by a small lamp on a corner and the light coming from what he guessed was Hyungwon's room.

Leaving his phone, keys and his suit jacket in the couch Hyunwoo hurried to the room, knocking slightly on the door. Hyungwon was curled up on a chair in front of the desk, looking away from the computer as soon as Hyunwoo got into the room.

"Hyung," his eyes were teary but he looked calmed, "thank you for coming."

The older just nodded slightly, letting Hyungwon wrap his hand around his left wrist when he walked closer to the younger, "how are you?"

"I don't know. Betrayed, h-hurt," he stopped for a second to force himself not to cry, "remember Theo? I used to like him, or so I thought, it was a stupid crush on him." Hyunwoo crouched down to hold his hand and try to look at his eyes as he spoke, "I realized today all I had from him were fake signals, I didn't see him for weeks and now he suddenly made uncomfortable suggestions. And when I said no, he.. called me, he called me awful things."

"Did he try to force you? Did anyone else hear that? Does he know where you live?" He slowly asked each question as Hyungwon shook his head instead of giving verbal answers. "People.. some people left rude comments on a post, did you read them?"

"I did..." Hyungwon whispered, squeezing the older's hand and no longer trying to hold back the tears. "You read them? They, I tried to delete them but I- I felt sick and, I was about to delete the post but they were no longer there."

"Do you know them?"

Hyungwon nodded, scrunching his nose for a second. "We- I know models can be cruel sometimes with each other. I know, we are competition at the end, but, some of these I believed where my friends."

"I want to understand, do you think they made those sudden comments because of Theo? Maybe he told them something, do you think it could be related?"

"I know so... It had to be him. I don't know what he said about me after I left, but I do think it was him."

Hyunwoo stood up to go get his phone to ask Johnny to help him with something else, but Hyungwon stopped him, "where you going?"

They stared at each other for a second, the older looking at the screen that had the model's Instagram open.

"Please, stay."

"Okay." 

"If, if that's okay, I mean."

Hyunwoo shook his head, his heart hurting at the painful expression on Hyungwon's face. He closed the laptop and helped the designer on his feet to get to the bed, both sitting on it. Hyungwon pulled his legs towards his chest without letting go of the older's hand.

"Can I make you a cup of tea?"

"Yes, please," he whispered again.

Hyunwoo laughed a bit as Hyungwon wouldn't let go of his hand, "Wonnie, I need my hand to make it."

"Oh, sure," he giggled himself, "in the small cabinet."

Hyunwoo nodded. He didn't need more indications, walking to the kitchen to prepare the beverage. He quickly took his phone to send a 'thanks' to Johnny.

That evening and night they stayed awake, only talking and talking about their lives and sharing with each other both trivial and personal things that they didn't share with many.

At some point after midnight the pauses between their talking got longer as they started to drift off to sleep. It wasn't until the morning that they realized it happened, Hyunwoo's stomach reminding him he needed to eat.

"Hyung, you stomach is loud," Hyungwon laughed, finally sitting in the bed.

"S'rry," Hyunwoo opened his eyes wide, realizing they had fallen asleep, "what time is it?"

"Mmm, almost ten. Did you have to be at the company early?" Hyunwoo shook his head when he remembered it was Saturday after the party. "Then.. would you like to have breakfast with me?"

"Yes," Hyunwoo smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," the model nodded, biting his lower lip. "Shit, I forgot to take my contacts off last night, um, let me to that real fast and I'll prepare something while you refresh yourself." He stood up pointing at the bathroom, "I have an new toothbrush and.. I guess I can lend you something if you want to wear something more, well, comfortable."

"Yes, thank you."

When Hyunwoo entered the kitchen the model had already set the table and was only waiting for the meal to be ready.

"Sorry you have to see me with these 'bottom bottle' glasses," he joked, only now feeling a bit flustered of having the other seeing him with his glasses.

"You look cute. Also, I had worse ones," he admitted, "but I got surgery when I started to spend many nights at the company and it hurt my eyes. Plus, now I can go swim without having to worry about the lenses.. or not being able to look where I was going."

Hyungwon smiled at him, feeling a bit better with such environment of trust.

"Thank you, by the way. For yesterday, thank you for coming."

Hyunwoo looked down, "I got really worried when you didn't answer after I read the comments. I didn't know what to do or where I could find you."

"I really needed someone, and, when I got here I grabbed my phone from the counter where I left it, and I was going to call you but then I saw the many notifications and it kind of, froze. I just wanted to delete the comments so I got into my laptop, I called you after reading some of them."

Hyunwoo didn't say it aloud because of the moment, but he felt content that Hyungwon decided to call him.

"Whenever you need it, call me. Just call me and I'll come."

Hyungwon looked at him for a moment before nodding with a small smile. 

After eating they sat on the couch as Hyungwon showed him the designs he made on the tablet, then they heard a knock on the door.

"Won! Wake up please, it's me."

"Oh no," Hyungwon sat up, startling the older.

"Is that Theo?"

"No- uh, no. That's Minhyuk."

Hyungwon sincerely didn't know which of them—Theo or Minhyuk— would be worse in this moment. He knew the other designer, and yet he really never knew what to expect when it come to him.

Hyungwon stood on his feet smiling in apology to Hyunwoo.

"Wonnie! I was so worried, why didn't you answer any on my te- oh." As soon the taller opened the door Minhyuk rushed in, hands running through Hyungwon's face and arms to check he if was okay, stopping once he saw Hyunwoo standing up. "Ohh! So that's why," he smiled and Hyungwon laughed nervously.

"No no, um- I didn't call you because I left my phone here and then forgot to check it after last night."

Minhyuk looked at him suspiciously, as if saying they would talk about it later, with details and everything.

"Hi," Hyunwoo bowed his head, "you must be Minhyuk."

"Yes, and I guess you are Hyunwoo, I finally get to meet you, Wonnie talks a lot about you lately-"

"Did you already have breakfast? Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"It's past breakfast time, Wonnie."

"Right."

Hyunwoo's phone rang and he excused himself to answer it on the other side of the room. "How do you get one of those?" Minhyuk whispered, gasping when Hyungwon pinched his arm.

The older approached them, taking his keys from the coffee table and placing his hand on Hyungwon's back. "I have to leave, we have a meeting in a couple of hours. Are you really okay?"

The model smiled fondly, comforted by the attention and concern Hyunwoo paid to him. "I am now. And I'll be fine. Thanks again."

"Okay, call me if you need anything."

There was an awkward moment in which Hyunwoo felt like leaning to kiss his cheek, and Hyungwon didn't know if he should hug him for being there for him. Minhyuk pretended to be on his phone and only looked up to wave goodbye at the man who was already leaving the apartment.

"The heck was that? And why is he wearing your clothes? I mean it looks good on him, somehow smaller than in you but good."

Hyungwon sighed. He had a lot of explaining to do.

"Please send it once you're done revising it." Hyunwoo stood up from his chair, smiling at the stickers Hyungwon sent him. When his assistant left he decided to call the younger, who picked up after the first ring.

"Hyung."

"I wanted to ask you something."

_"Go ahead. Unless it is about your suit, I don't know if you'll get it back exactly as it was tho, that's what happens when you leave it at a designer's house."_

Hyunwoo chuckled, feeling brave enough to just make the question. "Would you like to go out with me? In a date, a date date."

He didn't know but on the other side of the line Hyungwon was kicking Minhyuk's leg to catch his attention, mouthing what he had been asked and fighting a bit when Minhyuk nodded too excitedly and accidentally spilling his tea over the bed.

"Yes, Hyunwoo-" he could hear the smile on the answer and a weight leaving his shoulders right then.

They agreed on a time and Hyunwoo was to send the name of the place once chosen so Hyungwon knew how he should dress for it. Hyunwoo's secretary came in and he asked him to wait a second.

He insisted that Hyungwon should call him if he—or rather they— needed anything, and told him to enjoy his sleep over before saying goodbye.

Now he only needed to think where to take the younger.


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, It just came to my attention that.. it's already Sunday in some countries, so here you go

"So it is a fancy restaurant? Woah, how come I hear of your lover just now?"

"He is not my lover," Hyungwon rolled his eyes at his brown haired friend.

"He is, or at least will be soon," Minhyuk contradicted, sitting next to Kihyun. "Do you want to see him? He is a very handsome and rich guy."

"He ain't rich.. I think."

"Well, this place is really expensive," Minhyuk had grabbed the model's phone and was unlocking it to look for Hyunwoo's contact. "Do you have any photos apart from the one he has? You can't really appreciate how handsome he is in here."

"Maybe on Instagram," Kihyun grabbed the phone from his hands to open the app before Hyungwon could take the phone from them.

"Guys, give it back," he whined when Minhyuk grabbed his hands and didn't let go.

"Damn, Wonnie, this ain't a 'guy'. This is a man." Kihyun stood up, scrolling through the pictures almost immediately as Hyungwon had left his profile open.

Hyungwon was already regretting having asked his 'friends' for help on choosing an outfit. He had met Kihyun years ago through Minhyuk, who met the shorter in one pf his singing classes. The relation among the three of them was chaotic, yet they loved to spend time together.

"Min, let go. You'll bruise my arms!"

"Sorry."

While the designers were discussing, the singer decided to search for the oldest in Naver. A few minutes passed until they noticed he had gone quiet and had an expression of surprise on his face.

"What? What are you looking at?" Minhyuk almost jumps to his side, reading what was on the screen at lightning speed. "Is he a chaebol? No, wait, not really, but everyone thinks he will be. Why is he single tho?"

Hyungwon finally grabbed his phone, reading in false nonchalantly what the open article said about his date. "Did you know he works for KYEON's group?"

"Uh-" he looked at his best friend, shaking his head slightly flustered, "I knew he worked for a company and that it owned the mall but... I guess I never though of it, of what it implies." He kept scrolling a bit before looking at the hour, which reminded him he should be ready soon. "I guess I didn't really care who he was in society, or what position he had in the company."

"But you do care about him, right?" Kihyun asked seriously, changing the mood of the place. Once the taller nodded he paused for a second to think before speaking, "I don't know why such a guy is single, it happens, I don't want to put tags on him or anything, and I don't know how he got to where he is now. But he is now there and it seems that he will be even more public and relevant in society and his company with time."

"What are you trying to say?"

"That we are adults now, and a relationship implies responsibilities, and I think a man on his position implies many of them."

"Like..?"

"If he keeps climbing on the hierarchy of the conglomerate his political and social influence will climb up too; whatever he does will be public, his relationships, his decisions, his partners—especially with how good looking both of you are—, anything could cause an scandal and-"

"You are scaring him," Minhyuk walked to the model to help him fix his hair. "Keep as you are doing, babe. I can see you like him for who he is as a human, and he really seems to have purely fallen in love with you at first sight, and I think that's amazing. How often does that happen? Take advantage of it, I think both of you deserve each other, and if rumors begin bothering you, I know you will make it through it."

"Okay," Hyungwon murmured, trying to process what his friends told him and what he read a couple of minutes ago.

"And, this is just a date. Don't feel pressured and, just be yourself," Minhyuk smiled, proceeding to try and nag Kihyun about something they talked previously.

Hyungwon then received a text from Hyunwoo, saying he would be outside in two minutes.

"He will be here at any second, do I look good? Do you think this clothing is proper for the restaurant?"

"You are a model, you could wear an overall and it would somehow be proper for that place."

"So, do I look good?"

Kihyun huffed, "is that even a question? You do, Wonnie, now go and enjoy your night. We'll look after your place, don't worry."

"Yeah.. that worries me a bit, but, okay. Thank you guys."

"You look gorgeous, by the way."

"Thank you. You yourself look really handsome tonight," Hyungwon confessed as they arrived to the place. 

They entered the building once Hyunwoo handed the car key to the valet guy. Then, as the older asked for their table, Hyungwon admired the place. It was beautiful, expensive looking but not pretentious; apparently there were two stories, and the decoration and dark bricked walls made the place somehow also cozy.

"Your table is ready, please follow me upstairs."

The second floor had less tables and it seemed more private, but it was as beautiful as the main floor. They walked towards a table that was close to one of the cristal walls from which they could see the city lights that were slowly turning on as the night arrived. They were on a high part of the city so the view was really pretty, and the dim illumination of the interior matched perfectly with it.

"Would you like to order now?"

Hyungwon seriously craved everything on the menu but he also knew himself, so he ordered the dish that caught his attention the most. He then was surprised as Hyunwoo ordered more than a couple of dishes after him. "Sorry, I eat a lot when I'm nervous."

The model smiled widely at that, thanking the waiter as he served them wine. "To me, is the opposite, I eat less when nervous. Although, this place is beautiful, it's comforting."

Hyunwoo nodded with a closed smile and they started to talk naturally, both forgetting their own nervous states as soon as they engaged in the conversation. It was easy to talk to each other, and they noticed this. Hyunwoo admitted he usually didn't talk a lot but he wanted to know all about Hyungwon and to let him know all about himself.

The first dishes arrived and honestly, they didn't care who ordered what, tasting everything and just getting to know each other more and more even if unconsciously. Hyungwon was full soon, though, and he was astonished as how much the older could eat.

When Hyunwoo handed him the dessert menu, Hyungwon went through it very carefully, trying not to laugh at the faces the business man made when eating. "If you can't decide on one you can order more. You can be sure they will be eaten."

"Ya! You could go to bankrupt."

The older shook his head and made sure Hyungwon ordered the desserts he felt like trying when the waiter came to take away the now empty dishes. Once they finished they decided to go out to the balcony to have a better look of the city lights, as the night had completely fallen by then.

They were leaning over the railing, Hyungwon amazed by the beauty of the place and the view. "You really are beautiful." Hyunwoo covered his face in embarrassment when the model looked at him, "I said it aloud, didn't I?"

"You did," he giggled, smiling fondly at him and reaching to squeeze his hand for a second. "I really want to thank you again, for being there for me when Theo- when he said those things about me, and spread those rumors."

Hyunwoo nodded, and to cheer Hyungwon up he asked him for his phone to take pictures of him. The model took the chance to do his favorite poses in the gorgeous balcony, both to have a memory of their date and because he really wanted the other to find him attractive.

The older flipped the camera at some point and took photos of himself, turning around when Hyungwon noticed and tried to take the phone from him. "Ya! Hyunwoo," both were laughing when he finally got the phone to check if he actually got good pictures.

"Are they okay?"

"I'll definitely call you instead of Minnie when I want pictures taken. But, you are terrible with selfies."

"What? They aren't that bad, it is the perfect angle!"

"Hyung!" Hyungwon shook his head, looking for the best lightning in the dim illuminated balcony, the perfect spot for a selfie with the city lights behind them. "Come here."

When he was besides the designer he couldn't help but smile and try to match the many different gestures Hyungwon was making for several pictures.

"See? These are better, I'll send you my favorite ones." Hyunwoo didn't know but the model also send one to his group chat with Kihyun and Minhyuk, with the caption 'on our way to the Han River for a walk', satisfied with how fast they got jealous.

During the ride Hyunwoo handed him his phone so he could play any music he liked on the car, and the designer tried not to coo at it. They sang comfortably and both were amazed at each other's voice and joked about recording a song or something.

When they got to the river and left the car in a parking lot, they got down to walk, grabbing two hoodies Hyunwoo said he always tried to keep in the trunk. There wasn't as many people, only couples and the ones that would walk by probably on their way home. 

They walked in silence, hands inside the pockets of their hoodies, and bodies mere centimeters apart. The sound of their steps and the water beside them was soothing, and neither felt the need to speak, only walk side by side. Hyunwoo's heart was more in peace at how well they got along, but also too accelerated at his constantly-growing feelings for the model.

Hyungwon could feel the other's stare on him every now and then, and he himself took a glimpse of the beauty of the older man every time he 'glanced at the river'. With the quietness surrounding them, his mind couldn't help but drift to different places, and it scared him. He was starting to feel something new for Hyunwoo, and he knew it wasn't because of his looks, who he was in society or even the perfect timing in which he came to his life.

From the beginning he had noticed how unique and genuine Hyunwoo was with his intentions and way of expressing, like no one he had ever met before. And it scared him that Hyunwoo was proving to be more than he could have imagined, and his heart was reacting more than he had authorized it to do so.

They didn't kiss goodbye.

But the trust each placed on the other on the amount of time they had met was significant and had been subconsciously. And both found themselves falling asleep to dreamy and romantic ballads playing on their heads.


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Sunday where I live, so, here's another chapter.

They agreed on having another date, and just a few days later they did so, they had a cooking date in Won's apartment and later a game night along Minhyuk and Kihyun on a small cafe. His friends now adored Hyunwoo, they got along pretty well and kept 'low key' teasing them about their relationship.

The designer was currently laying on bed, he had just taken a shower and was planning his day: have breakfast, sketch three pieces of clothing, watch the new episode of that new drama, pick one of the sketches to make a design, eat lunch, take a nap, and video call or message Hyunwoo while he tried to fix the design to send it to his teacher the following day.

He knew that it was in the afternoons when Hyunwoo, although at work, had more time, since it was unlikely he had meetings at that time. Also, Hyungwon found out one day that he worked better on his projects when talking to the older, it somehow helped him focusing.

But today, as he munched on a spoonful of rice he started to notice an odd pattern on the texts. Hyunwoo usually wasn't a talker, although he was with him when he really wanted the model to know something, but when they messaged each other Hyunwoo did something in particular. He would make questions, a lot, even if short it was something he did a lot and Hyungwon loved to answer. Today.. it was different.

Hyungwon scrolled up to notice that there had been hardly a couple of questions. Wasn't Hyunwoo interested in him as before? Or was he way too busy and tried to shorten the conversations? If so, he knew Hyunwoo would let him know. The older had some meetings the previous week and he messaged Hyungwon about it and they would talk later. But this was different.

He stared down at his bowl for a moment after asking if everything was alright, waiting for an answer that came two minutes later. Hyungwon didn't have to think about it for too long, standing up once he read the message, straight to the cupboard already deciding in his mind what to wear.

There had been some issues after the inauguration of the apartamental building, and since Hyunwoo had coordinated most of the project he was also responsible of fixing those problems. It wasn't a huge deal but it definitely was stressing him out; they had to contact a lot of different people, and some of the investors were being a complete nightmare. He was at his office and although he answered Hyungwon's messages his brain really wasn't processing anything under the stress and it didn't allow him to follow up with the conversations.

He left his phone aside once he let Hyungwon know about the situation, trying not to think about the designer instead of the problem he still had to solve.

"Now you only need to video call these," Changkyun handed him a folder with papers and the contact of the investors they couldn't contact earlier, "and then we can work on the report once everyone is aware of the facts."

"Great," Hyunwoo stood up to stretch his legs a bit and clear his mind before making the calls. "Can you bring me some coffee?"

"Right away," the younger bowed and left the office.

About half an hour later, as he was drinking his coffee and was in a video meeting with a couple of the investors that had started the confusion of documents and permissions, Changkyun answered a call from reception and had to go downstairs.

"Hyunwoo-nim is in a meeting, who is it that is looking for him?"

"Um, that man over there," the receptionist pointed to the tall figure that was standing by the other extreme of the desk.

Changkyun thanked her and slowly approached the model, taking into account that he was very good looking, and was carrying a black lunch bag on one his long hands. "Can I help you?"

"Uh- I'm looking for Hyunwoo? Son Hyunwoo."

The assistant nodded with a slight frown, "that would be my boss, do you have an appointment to meet him or..?"

"Oh, no I- I'm a friend of his and, I brought him something- is he too busy right now? Maybe you could just give him this for me."

"He is a bit busy right now but I'm sure he won't mind." This was the first time anyone came asking for Hyunwoo and Changkyun had a slight feeling that this good looking man was more than a friend to his boss.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, come with me," he guided the taller to the elevator and they headed to Hyunwoo's floor.

"You are his assistant?"

"Yes, I'm Im Changkyun."

"Chae Hyungwon," the elevator stopped and the shorter guided him to a room that assembled a living room.

"Well, Hyungwon-ssi, wait just a minute here and I'll call him."

"Thank you," he sat down on a sofa and sighed with nervousness. Was this a good idea? Was he crazy? What was he thinking? "Oh, gosh, I'm a creep."

"Hyungwon?"

When Changkyun went in to tell him there was someone waiting for him, Hyunwoo really didn't want to see anyone. He was irritable, tired and annoyed for how long had the morning been. And now he and Changkyun needed to write down a report on the confusion and everything they had done to solve it.

So it was only expected that he answered with a deep frown when the younger told him about the visit.

But then he told him the name of the boy waiting outside the office.

"Hi."

Changkyun was amused and surprised at the big smile on the older's face, so he took that as a cue to leave. "I'm going to start with the paper work now, I'll prepare the format for the report."

"Yes, please, and thank you."

Once he disappeared into the office, Hyunwoo took a step forward and hugged the model, who was now standing there with a smile as wide as his.

"Uh- I brought you lunch, since you are busy and I know food helps you feel less stressed," the tall boy raised his arm to show him the lunch bag which had containers with breakfast inside.

Hyunwoo's smile got even wider, shaping his eyes into crescents and causing the other to laugh as he reached for the bag. Then the older left a peck on his cheek almost unconsciously before pointing to the office.

"Would you like to come in? We just need to write down all about the issue and then we can go for a coffee or something and I'll take you to your apartment."

"Yes," Hyungwon said a bit too fast but tried to dismiss it with a slight smile and straightening his posture.

Hyungwon had prepared an authentic Korean breakfast, even impressing himself as he normally didn't cook that much for himself, let alone for someone else. He just munched on some potato chips he brought for himself as Hyunwoo tried to dictate for Changkyun while shoving food into his mouth.

"You can go to eat now, Changkyun, I'll finish this up."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

The youngest stood up and slightly bowed before leaving the room. Hyunwoo was eating the contents of the second lunchbox slower while typing on the keyboard, offering a bit to the model every now and then.

He had brought the tablet for himself—hoping he could stay even if they both had things to do— and was now working on the planned sketches. After all, he had his current booster of inspiration in front of him.

They kept working each on their tasks while exchanging small conversations that anyone else would have considered insignificant. But to them it would later show how they worked even in situations like this, even unconsciously they could interact without having to 'make an effort' or act in interest.

"Done, finally. Let me get these to the CEO and explain quickly what happened, and I'll come back for you so we can leave, okay?"

Hyungwon nodded and realized after a few seconds he had paused his drawing as if he was waiting for Hyunwoo to kiss his cheek again as he passed by towards the door. He cleared his throat when it didn't happen and the other was out of the office.

Not even half a minute later the door opened again and as Hyungwon frowned thinking Hyunwoo had forgotten something; a man as tall as them came in.

"Oh- Hi. I though Hyunwoo was here.. um. You must be Hyungwon! I'm Johnny," the man introduced himself with a smile that faded into a grin when he realized Hyungwon was just staring at him wide eyed. "Uh, sorry. I do know who you are, Hyunwoo is my best friend and, well, he told me a bit about you."

"Oh," Hyungwon nodded, both relieved and concerned at Johnny being friend of Hyunwoo. "What- what has he told you about me?"

"Well, I wouldn't be his best friend if I didn't tell you what he probably hasn't say, would I?" Johnny sat on the couch next to him as if he was about to tell a secret. Technically, we was about to. "I have to say, I never saw him like this before, like, I always thought he was serious and just didn't care about relationships but the one with his job, until we were in that hotel."

Hyungwon sighed a bit, "that's where we met."

"More or less... see, he had seen you before. And, I do believe in love at first sight but he is the living proof that it exists. He saw you months ago, at the beginning of the year, and he pretty much said he had fallen in love with you and couldn't stop seeing your face everywhere until he saw you again that night. Or something like that, give or take a few words."

The model didn't know what to say. He was intrigued, indeed. Hyunwoo had been sincere with most of his feelings but, although the first time they went out he said something about having seen him before, he never mentioned that before. "Are you sure he said.. 'love'?"

"I am pretty sure he is in love with you, and it's only growing. I think you could be the one for him since, he didn't really change as a person, let's be honest he is already such a great person, but he is so much happier. As if he had been missing you before even meeting you. I know I'm talking a bit too fast but I really was eager to meet you and make sure you are aware of this. He is really one of the best people I know and although I trust you since he trusts you, I fear."

"That I hurt him?"

"That you hurt each other. That he doesn't know how to react if you were to reject him or that this world he is involved in harms you. And by what he says about you I can tell you are not a person who is after money, but that fear is always present when you are so close to being a chaebol."

"Was he afraid someone showed interest in him only for his money?"

"Yes. Maybe he didn't admit it but I know he was, he avoided lots of girls that were obvious about it after they bluntly tried to have something with him."

Hyungwon felt a bit bad for talking about him without him knowing, but he was curious and felt like he needed to know, and this was his chance. "Has he dated before?"

"Mm, I know he had a couple of girlfriends but broke up with the last one before getting into the company. She was obviously one of those ones."

"Girlfriends? Has he not dated boys?"

"I really didn't know nor even though about him being gay or bisexual. It never crossed my mind, but I think he forgot about genders or anything when he saw you. You wiped any standard on his 'partner's characteristics list before even talking to him. And I think he did mention you were using the average student clothing, I can only imagine the mini heart attack he suffered when he saw you at the hotel."

Hyungwon smiled more to himself at all the facts Johnny had shared with him.

"I, I like him too. I don't know if it is love because I hadn't thought about it as something with a name... I just know I started to feel something for him and that it feels pretty natural. Scarily natural."

"I'm glad to hear that. It really comforts me, hyung deserves everything and now I can be sure you could be his everything."

"Johnny?"

They raised their heads towards the voice that was now by the door.

"Oh, hey there man, I was looking for you," Both of them stood up, and as Hyungwon gathered his things Johnny walked to the business man.

"I see you have met Hyungwon," later in a whisper he added something so Won wouldn't hear. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing bad."

"I'm ready," Hyungwon called with a smile and said goodbye to Johnny as they got into the elevator.

"I hope he didn't bother you.. or said anything weird about me?"

"Don't worry, hyung," Hyungwon leaned against him slightly with a smile. And sooner than Hyunwoo would have liked it, the door opened at the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the story, thanks to those commenting btw ♡ I will be updating two chapters by week sometimes.


	7. seven

A couple of weeks had passed by and Hyunwoo's graduation ceremony was getting closer. Things at the company were better now and it gave Hyunwoo more free time than usual, so he and Hyungwon would hang out often.

They were in Hyunwoo's apartment which was a bit smaller than Hyungwon's, walls barely decorated but neat. The coffee table was full of take outs from different restaurants, some of the wrappings and containers already empty and some snacks still unopened. They were chatting as they passed Hyunwoo's phone back and forth after adding each a song to the queue playing on the speakers.

"So you are a nerd."

"I- no," Hyunwoo laughed, "I am a person with determination, or I guess I just had nothing to distract me from it."

"Sort of the definition of nerd," Hyungwon insisted, smiling when one of the songs he chose started. "Did you even make friends?"

"I made some contacts, does it count?" The younger laughed in awe. "I really just wanted to go through the classes and finish the thesis. I really had nothing else to do as sad as it sounds, but it is great since I only have to wait for the ceremony while the others are rushing to finish everything on time."

"Huh- here, pass some of your nerdy-ness to me," he brushed his hand over Hyunwoo's arm to then rub it over his own arm. "You won't be needing it anymore anyway."

Hyunwoo laughed, raising an eyebrow as he answered, "you really think it would come out of my arm?" He pointed 'discretely' to his lips, pouting slightly under Hyungwon's shocked expression.

"Now that's bribery, you extortionist." Hyungwon then grabbed the other's drink and sipped a bit through the straw, setting it down with an exaggerated 'ah'. "This will do for the rest of the semester because I am like the rest in your master."

Hyunwoo scoffed before smiling. "No but really, would you like to come to the ceremony? It won't be that long and you get to see me in my, now for real, last day as a student."

"You will officially be an old man after that, of course I'll be there."

"Ya, Hyungwon!"

"Just another sip, before your nerdy-ness extinguishes completely from you." They bickered for a bit, fighting over the drink but at the end Hyunwoo let him have it all. He shook his head to himself for giving up too easily but smiled as Hyungwon sang one of the songs he had set.

Being a graduate degree student he didn't have to take as many classes school as in the major, but still met some of the other students. They were currently in a video call after talking to their coordinator, deciding not to hung up just yet and chat a bit about what they would do after graduating, both in their lives and to celebrate the event.

Hyunwoo drifted away from the conversation as he looked through the window. Autumn was on its peak point and the afternoon was perfect to stay at home, but he would like it even more if Hyungwon was there.

" _Hyunwoo-ssi,_ " a boy called his attention and laughed slightly." _We were asking if you are going to bring someone to the party._ "

"Party?"

" _Yes, did you not hear anything?"_ One of the girls smiled, shaking her head, " _we are going to a bar after the ceremony to eat and then to my place. You can bring people if you want, friends or your girlfriend_."

Hyunwoo nodded and the conversation soon continued even without his active participation. Should he bring Hyungwon with him? Parties didn't really attract him and he wasn't sure if Hyungwon would be comfortable if they were to go.

After taking a shower once the sun set, Hyunwoo laid on his bed facing upwards, eyes fixed on the ceiling. He had everything ready for the following day, his clothing, the cap and gown, the address on the GPS of his car, why was he feeling anxious then?

He wasn't going to fool himself, he knew it was because of Hyungwon. He knew that at the very beginning it had been blind love, a physical attraction. But it felt different, it wasn't just about the looks at all. When he first saw Hyungwon it was like meeting someone he knew before, like seeing a person he had dreamed of.

Then he got to actually know him, and the love for the other traits grew to match the 'love at first sight'. At first he feared it was infatuation, but the designer's personality, his humor, his values and the passion he had for his dreams, all of that made Hyunwoo's heart flutter and made him comfortable. There was some kind of relief on his life when he spent time with Hyungwon.

"You are a hopeless," he sighed to himself and covered his eyes with his forearm, "you really are."

"Okay, I'll sit over here so I can take pictures. We'll meet then by the column once it's over."

"Fine," Hyunwoo smiled at him before handing him the car keys, his wallet and cellphone.

"Ready?" Hyungwon asked, fixing his hat as a proud parent and a reassuring gentle smile.

Hyunwoo went to his assigned seat but couldn't focus during the whole ceremony. It wasn't until his classmates started to stand up that he noticed his turn was close. When his name got called the typical nervousness of a graduation came to him, so he grabbed his diploma in an automatic motion following his classmate, and the few master students turned for a picture together.

Hyungwon stood up on his place among the public and took as many pictures and short videos as he could, just sitting after Hyunwoo got off the stage.

When the students were allowed to leave Hyunwoo immediately went to look for the model, taking longer as he was being pushed by the rest. When he got to the column he couldn't see the other but after a minute he felt arms wrapping around his torso.

"Congratulations, master nerd," Hyunwoo laughed as the other let go of him so he could turn around to see him. "Show your diploma," the model stepped back and grabbed his phone to take different pictures.

"This is actually just a paper, the real one will arrive by mail."

"We can take more pictures then," he looked around at a voice and saw another graduate approaching.

"Hey, Hyunwoo," the man greeted before focusing his attention on Hyungwon, "hi."

"Hi," Hyungwon smiled slightly.

Another guy not as tall as them and a girl approached them too, and they didn't do such a great job at hiding their reaction at seeing Hyungwon.

"Hey, I know you, I saw you on a runway, you are a model, aren't you?"

"Uh, yes."

The way they looked at him was a bit uncomfortable for the two of them but none said anything, until the shorter boy asked them if they would like him to take a picture of them.

"Yes, please," Hyunwoo answered immediately and gently pulled Hyungwon towards himself. The younger wrapped his arms around his waist and smiled proudly, his contagious expression making the older laugh a bit, raising his diploma for the picture.

"Are you going to the party then?" The girl started chatting with Hyunwoo as the boys asked Hyungwon for pictures.

Their comments started to get more awkward, especially when another student came to them and checked him out from head to toe. "You are like a doll, live version of a doll," one of them said and Hyungwon did nothing but nod and smile, trying to make eye contact with Hyunwoo.

"You are coming to the party, right? You definitely should come."

"Sorry guys, we already have other plans, but I'll let you know if we can join you later," Hyunwoo intervened.

They said goodbye to them and left towards the car. None talked for a moment until they stopped on a red light. Hyungwon noticed how the other, who was no longer wearing the cap and gown, pressed with his left hand the bridge of his nose.

He looked upset. Hyungwon was a bit confused since he seemed indifferent back at the ceremony. "Hyung?"

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything back there. You were uncomfortable-"

"Yes I was.. Why didn't you?" He wanted to add 'if it made you uncomfortable too', but decided to let the other answer.

"I wanted to. I should have, I'm sorry. I didn't know what to say to them.. could I defend you as a friend? I- I didn't know what to say to them so they would stop looking at you."

He continued driving once the light turned green, but the silence was back. Both their minds were filled with what ifs, but at some point Hyungwon found himself smiling. Hyunwoo's subtle reaction made his stomach twist in a somehow good way. "You can tell them we are something, it's fine. I'll say that if you don't mind, you know, if people I know look at you more than I want them to."

Hyunwoo turned to him for a second before breaking on a smile. He continued driving towards a shopping plaza, just listening to music and chatting about other things. They had decided to pick several take outs from there and go to a lake close by that Hyunwoo loved.

Once at the lake they settled down under the shade of a huge tree after changing into more comfortable clothing in the car. Hyungwon took many photos of the older although Hyunwoo joked about him being the model, but it was his 'big day' and he was sure those memories would be precious some day.

And it had been a great day for both, solely enjoying each other's company ..until Hyunwoo got a call from the company.


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't post just chapter seven, it felt incomplete and I didn't want to let you guys waiting until next week, so.. here you go♡

After he left Hyungwon at his apartment, Hyunwoo drove as fast as allowed towards the conglomerate.

It was pure chaos. They didn't know anything about the Chairman, his assistant was being interrogated and the media was already out the door of the building trying to get inside for answers not even they had.

"This is madness," Johnny came directly to him once he stepped on the meeting room, "they will demand answers from you, and you are not legally bound to answer all of them, but the Chairman seems to have left you on charge. He left some indications to his assistant in case anything were to happen to him."

"What? Was he expecting something would happen to him? Or is this planned?"

"We have no idea but you are the authority here and the investors need some answers, at least try to calm them a bit. Make something up."

"Okay, I can distract them for a while but I need you to find the Chairman, whatever it takes."

"Will do. Go on."

Hyungwon took a bath and wrapped his fluffy robe around his body before turning on the TV. He didn't want to disturb Hyunwoo so he thought it would be better to wait for the older to tell him what was going on once he had the time to.

As he opened a bag of chips, not the best breakfast in the world, the random channel on the screen called his attention. It was Hyunwoo on the news. He left his snack aside and started to get dressed with whatever he could find, the lady speaking on the background letting him know that the Chairman apparently had disappeared and discussions were open among investors and other CEO's as Hyunwoo was put temporarily on charge.

Quickly grabbing his keys he called for a ride and went downstairs, only noticing he had his big framed glasses on when the car pulled by the sidewalk. He cringed but got in and was soon by the other's apartment, without a concrete plan, and just a key Woo had shared with him in case of emergency.

He walked around the apartment trying to clear his mind a bit before anything. It seemed as if Hyunwoo had only slept there a couple of hours and got ready to leave again in a rush, if the made bed with a crinkled side, the towel on the floor and the bathroom's light on were anything to go by.

So he decided to wait. 

And after an hour of just walking around and looking through the window, he decided to clean. And a couple of hours later, as everything was in place and spotless, he decided to cook something. He ended up then making a complete Korean meal with all the ingredients Hyunwoo had in the kitchen, and then cleaned again.

He thought of calling the other to let him know he was there, but his battery had died a while ago, and he couldn't find a charger anywhere. So he just turned the TV back on and watched the news, so he could know a bit more of the issue and its progress without having to bother Hyunwoo.

Then the phone rings, and after a second of consideration, he answers.

" _Hyunwoo_ ," a quiet male voice calls and he thinks he can recognize it.

"Chairman!" Hyungwon gasps and tries to calm himself, "sir, Hyunwoo is not here at the moment, I believe he is at the company."

" _Oh. Hyungwon?_ "

"Yes," he smiled slightly both at the recognition and with relief as the Chairman seemed to be fine.

" _Please just tell him it will all be alright, and that this is just a stone in the way, a trial that will pass. Can you be kind to him today? I'll contact him tomorrow, don't worry._ "

Despite the lack of breath the older seemed to have, Hyungwon promised to do so, although he didn't really need someone to ask him that, and hang out after saying goodbye.

As he hang out he realized he could use that phone to contact Hyunwoo, but at the same time he heard keys trying to open the door. He glanced at the window and saw that it was almost dark already and hurried to the entrance. Once he got there Hyunwoo was already inside, looking with a frown at his shoes by the door.

"Hi," Hyungwon whispered and before he could explain why he was there, Hyunwoo came forward and wrapped him in a tight hug. "It will be okay, sweetheart, shh."

He placed his own arms around the older's waist and swayed them slightly and whispering soothing words. "Thank you, for being here," as Hyunwoo loosened the hug a bit Hyungwon noticed the tiredness and bags under his eyes.

"I made soup, and other dishes, just change and I'll heat it up real quick."

"Thank you," Hyunwoo nodded with a little smile and walked towards the bedroom to change into comfortable clothes. They eat mostly in silence, and after Hyungwon finished he plugged his phone with Hyunwoo's charger and both washed the dishes.

"Thank you again, Hyungwon." They sat at the bed after brushing their teeth—Hyungwon somehow ended up having one here a while ago—, and with all the lights turned off but one, they sat there, hugging each other.

"I mean it, it will be fine. He called, your chairman, I don't know why I didn't tell you earlier. He said he will call you tomorrow and that you shouldn't worry."

At that he could feel the older's body loose a lot of tension, and right after came a yawn, which made him yawn too. Hyunwoo was too tired and the news made his body relax, which made him even more sleepy than he already was.

Eventually they fell asleep and Hyungwon only managed to take off his glasses and throw the blanked over them before everything went dark behind their eyelids.

When Hyunwoo wakes up it takes him a minute to understand why the pillow in his arms doesn't feel like a pillow.

He smiles at the boy he loves and tries to leave the bed without waking him up. He can't help but think how beautiful Hyungwon is even without trying or wearing something outstanding. After refreshing himself he starts to prepare coffee, and at the same time he sends a voicemail to the Chairman on what he missed from the company, how he managed things so far and plans they had in case he needed to take more time out.

Then he prepared a cup remembering how Hyungwon liked his coffee and taking it to the bedroom along with some toasts. "Won... Wonnie."

"Hm?" Hyungwon, who was facing down, struggled to sat up, taking a moment to wake himself up, "why can't I sleep for ever?"

"Because that would probably made me classify as murderer." Hyunwoo placed the trail on the nightstand and after handing Hyungwon his glasses he sat on the bed too. "Good morning."

Before he could answer, Hyunwoo closed the already narrow distance between them and left a peck on his closed lips. When the younger knew the kiss wasn't going to be longer, he smiled and said good morning too, now wide awake.

He tried to keep it cool and grabbed the bread and coffee. "Oh-, thank you, you remembered my European breakfast."

"Yes," Hyunwoo nodded proud but slowly grew tense, just now realizing what he had done. He had kissed Hyungwon out of the blue without warning, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. But Hyungwon didn't seem to mind.

"This is so domestic," Hyungwon pressed the mug to his chest, looking around and breaking into a delighted smile when his eyes landed on Hyunwoo.

"What if we date- I, I mean... Would you date me? Sorry, that was too straightforward and-"

"Hyung?"

"I really like you, and I really love what I have seen of you, and the way we are when we are together, how I am when.. I'll be sincere, every new thing we do together and every conversation makes me feel more sure of this and of my feelings towards you. And, in this moment, I feel like this is the only thing in my recent life that I can.. choose."

Hyungwon didn't break the eye contact during the whole proposal but now he was staring at his cup. Hyunwoo grew nervous but let the other think in silence, knowing it wasn't just any kind of decision and that it was something that needed full commitment and the sincere opinion of both.

And then Hyungwon placed the mug on the nightstand and looked at him, slowly smiling and nodding. Hyunwoo smiles in relief and excitement, and reaches forward to wrap the other in a hug.

They stay like that a moment and as Hyungwon takes his toast to the kitchen where both start to make a more Korean breakfast, he back hugs the other for a second.

"Don't worry, hyung. I'm sure it will be fine at some point, you just have to go through this and I'll be there now to help you," He promises while they cook, Hyunwoo making a pause to look at him. "And if anything happens, you know, with the corporation, please remember I'm here. I only have another semester left before graduation and in the worst case you could still live with me and I can keep modeling while I get my title."

"You are amazing," Hyunwoo kissed his cheek and nodded, "you can too, trust in me and come to me with whatever you need. I really thank you for your support, even unconsciously you have helped me a lot."

They had breakfast and Hyunwoo took a shower, and was going to take Hyungwon to his apartment—for him to take his class online— on his way to the company, when he received a call.

It was the Chairman, and it wasn't good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡You can also find this story @ Wattpad with the same name, and my user name there is Kang Mi So (@MiSo_mbb) if you prefer reading on that plataform..  
> ♡Don't be shy to comment, I really love reading what you guys think!  
> ♡Ko-fi.com/kimtananukite


	9. nine

A few days had passed by and they had talked only through the phone. Hyungwon had been avoiding watching the news so he would find out things only through Hyunwoo, and not the trashy reports against him. Also, he and Minhyuk had recently started their last project for the semester, and he had been using it as a distraction for all this chaos.

So he was sewing a piece when Hyunwoo called him. The older apologizing for the sudden absence, and also for the rushed proposal, and although Hyungwon insists it was perfect that way, Hyunwoo assures him he wants to make things formal in a proper way.

And despite all the questions Hyungwon wanted to make, he didn't want to be as annoying as the media already was with the topic. They just agreed on seeing each other on a park nearby Hyungwon's house now that Hyunwoo wasn't too busy.

Hyungwon put on a hoodie and took his keys before walking slowly towards the park and sitting on a swing once he arrived there. A couple of minutes later he heard footsteps approaching, and he could tell just by the sound that it was Hyunwoo. The chains of the swing moved a bit as someone grabbed them from behind, right above where his own hands were holding.

Hyungwon threw his head back and Hyunwoo was leaving small kisses on his face right away. Hyungwon laughed until the older placed his lips over his; it was a small—almost Spiderman-like— kiss, but it was still just their second kiss, and Hyungwon couldn't help but smile as soon as it ended. The model sat straight again and just let himself rest his back against Hyunwoo, who quickly held him.

"This is nice," the younger confessed, closing his eyes and enjoying the scent of Hyunwoo's cologne, and the warmth against his back.

Hyunwoo remained silence and only caressed the other's earlobe with one hand while he rested the other on one of the chains of the swing. After a little while, and at the lack of response, Hyungwon turned enough to see Hyunwoo's face.

He stood up almost immediately and faced Hyunwoo. "Now, you are going to tell me why your eyes are swollen and red. And that's not a question." He grabbed Hyunwoo's hand and guided him towards a bench, sitting side to side but facing each other.

"Um," the business man kept his eyes on their hands, comforted as Hyungwon was holding both and wouldn't let go. He finally raised his head to meet the big eyes looking at him in worry, so he shrugged and tried to contain his tears "..he died."

Hyungwon lost his breath and was about to ask who when he realized he meant the Chairman. "What? It can't be, he said that.. He looked healthy when I met him and-"

"You met him?"

"He- he went to your graduation and we talked for a second, he said something about you having a big future and that he was excited about it. And when he called he said it was just a stone in your path or something like that." Hyungwon was feeling too sad and overwhelmed at the news, he definitely hadn't expected his health to be the problem.

"He did say something about you when I met him at his house before, well... before he died, but only now it makes sense. I'm quite relieved you got to meet each other, he was a really important person in my life."

Hyunwoo frowned and shook his head, and Hyungwon knew he was trying not to cry or be too sentimental.

"I'm sorry," Hyungwon shook his head and let go of his hands to caress his cheeks and clean the fading tears below his already red eyes.

"It all happened quite fast since I got to his house, and he seemed to have everything planned. We had a private funeral and his son is in charge of burial."

"But how are you?"

Hyunwoo shrugged again, just shaking his head and moving his head to leave a kiss on one of Hyungwon's hands.

"Do you want to go to my apartment? I made dinner and bought a pumpkin pie that I only ate a piece of," Hyungwon suggested standing up. "Come on."

Truth is, Hyunwoo had inherited the company. The CEO had been practically training him and at some point, preparing him to take his place. But as his son never came back, and wasn't at all interested on his parent's empire, he also inherited all the chairman's properties.

So now he not only had a huge amount of responsibilities but he also had, well, a lot of money. The process with the will, documents and accounts had just begun, and Hyunwoo's lawyer had advised him to keep things out of light while it was resolved.

Then Johnny had advised him that it was better to keep some details from Hyungwon. Not because he didn't trust him with that, but because things were still uncertain and they knew the designer was already stressed enough with his last projects.

Apparently that would be easy as Hyungwon didn't inquire more than what was necessary, and although Hyunwoo didn't like to keep something from him, after thinking a lot about it he decided it was better to solve those issues first. If you can call the properties and money an issue.

He had plans on how to ask Hyungwon on a formal relationship—although they were sort of already together—, and other plans and expectations to their future together, and was afraid this would affect anything. But he was going to figure it out, he had to make things work because he finally felt like he belonged with someone, he finally felt in love and loved.

"I will clean, you should keep working on your designs."

Hyungwon shook his head wrinkling his nose, "I'm tired."

Hyunwoo smiled and stood up to put the pay and plates away. Hyungwon did walk towards his work table but instead of sitting down to draw or sew, he started to store his tools and put the tablet to charge during the night.

"You finished?"

"No," Hyungwon pouted, sitting on the counter besides the sink where Hyunwoo was doing the dishes.

"Honey you should finish your project, if you do so soon you will be able to enjoy the last weeks of the semester with no worries, as I did. Then you just have to wait for the presentation and the grades."

"Aish, why do I have to be a nerd student like you?"

"Well, I passed that to you when we kissed, don't you remember?"

Hyungwon laughed at the memory, "dammit. But hey, what will I do when I graduate too? Maybe I should pass it to someone so it doesn't get wasted... Perhaps Changkyun, he will be still studying, right?"

Hyunwoo had just finished and was drying his hands when the other made the comment, and although jokingly, he crossed his arms over his chest and stood in front of the designer.

"You cannot give away a gift, can you? And you definitely can't kiss Changkyun... I mean, he probably isn't even into guys, or you might not be his type, and what if he is in a relationship, and you and I-"

"Babe, I'm everyone's type."

"Oh- are you?" Hyunwoo was now just a bit jealous at the implication and placed his hands over the counter, each beside one of Hyungwon's thighs.

The model nodded in fake pride, but then softened his smile and leaned forward to rest his head on Hyunwoo's shoulder, "but my only 'type' is you."

"Good," he nodded and leaned and kissed Hyungwon's cheek. The lovely way Hyungwon stared at him hurt on the older's heart. He really needed to solve what was going on with the company and inheritance, because he wanted nothing more than to enjoy their time together.

Months ago his priority was to earn the position the chairman gave him, to finish school and to live not necessarily in luxury but not having to worry for money either. But everything changed when he started hanging out with the designer; he changed his priorities to prove himself and Hyungwon that he felt a true connection, even if it was just a friendship. And now that Hyungwon gave him a chance, he wanted nothing more than to spend time with him and enjoy every moment. Even when the reality outside that apartment was harsh as they just stared at each other.

"I can almost see smoke coming out of your ears," Hyungwon laughed. "What is troubling your mind? You must be too tired already." Hyunwoo nodded at that and they finally went to sleep.

A week later Hyungwon had finished his project and had even his lines prepared for the presentation, just a day before the date where his 'boyfriend' would officially ask him out. 

He found himself calm in the late morning when he started getting ready. They were going to watch a movie on the cinema as celebration for the end of his semester, and later have lunch slash dinner together. 

"Okay, let's use.. you." He decided to wear one of the outfits he made for the project but at the end didn't fit in the collection; perfect for the late autumn and cold interior of the movie theater. Minhyuk couldn't come help him get ready, as they usually did when the other had an event, so he decided to put himself on a slight layer of makeup and styled a bit of hair out of his forehead to show his eyebrows.

Meanwhile Hyunwoo was caught up with lots of paperwork and things he had to sign, and as the time of picking up the designer was getting closer, Hyunwoo decided he would just clean himself up a bit on the office — and not risk himself to arrive late just to go to his apartment to change clothes.

Once he was able to leave he got on his car and drove to Hyungwon's apartment. "Hyungwon-a", he knocked at the door and couldn't hide his smile when the other opened. "Wow, hi."

"Hi, just let me grab my wallet and find the keys, do you need to use the bathroom or do you want water? You know, _mi casa es tu casa_." He leaves to do as he said and finish the last touches to his hair. Hyunwoo sighs a bit in relief because he would be able to restrain himself from kissing him just there by the door.

"Sorry I look way too formal, I had to sign some things and they wouldn't let me leave."

Hyungwon came back with keys on hand, looking at his clothes and leaving the keys at the counter. "Just... may I..?"

He reached to take off Hyunwoo's tie and asked him to take off his vest, "shouldn't this happen at the end of the date?"

Hyungwon hit him but also laughed while fixing the shirt's neck so he could put the suit back on, "I think that's fine, still formal but we sort of match now." 

"You are awesome," Hyunwoo leaned to kiss him for a moment, before holding his hand, "should we go now?"

They saw a horror movie. Although it was really scary, both of them would make funny comments in the tense moments of the film and that helped ease the nerves of getting scared. They also decided to put away the armrest for Hyungwon to lean on the other during the whole movie.

It feels so natural and comfortable, almost as if being with a friend or family but at the same time, something none could explain to themselves. After that, they went to a cozy restaurant and barely stopped talking, whether it was stories of their past or Hyunwoo still dumbfounded by knowing that Hyungwon's outfit was his own design.

"Actually," Hyungwon started after they left the restaurant and where now walking while eating dessert they got from a food stand. "I- didn't want to tell this to anyone because sometimes when you tell people it doesn't happen anymore.. but it's you. And it is about my future, and since you are going to be in my future..."

"What is it?"

"Well, one of my dreams is to open a boutique with my own designs, high fashion so the pieces would be most likely unique pieces. But I was thinking that maybe I should start selling some designs online."

"On your own website?"

Hyungwon nodded with a smile, "yes, that would be awesome. I have so many ideas for it and it is more factible and realistic than straight opening a high fashion boutique. Both by reputation and, well, economically."

"That's awesome, and you know you'll have my support in anything you need."

The designer shrugged, "it's still just an idea but that would make me really happy."

During the meal Hyunwoo had talked about the reasons why he wanted to be in the relationship, and Hyungwon himself had told him the reasons why he said 'yes'. Both agreed to the relationship and if anyone foreign to them would have heard them, they would've thought the couple was practicing their votes.

But there was something Hyunwoo wasn't being completely honest about. He didn't want to overwhelm or confuse the other, but also didn't want to push further the conversation. "There is something I have to tell you," he stopped walking and fixed his eyes on Hyungwon's big ones. "It is about the conglomerate, the chairman, and my new position in society."


	10. ten

Hyunwoo can see the genuine concern in Hyungwon's eyes, and knows that despite his fancy likings he is a humble and non material person. There is no way the knowledge about the fortune will change his way of seeing Hyunwoo, and he can now be sure about that.

"Whatever it is, we will solve it," Hyungwon nodded and held one of his hands in his.

"Well, you know the chairman, he was sick but hid it well and.. he knew it for a long time. You know what he meant in my life and what I meant in his. I guess what I'm trying to say is that.. I was like a son for him, and... he actually treated me as if I was his son. Legally."

"I don't think I follow..."

"He put me as the next in line to take over the conglomerate direction, not only of the companies I had, but I would be in charge of the entire conglomerate. I still am to accept or deny the charge."

"So, so you would be.. like the CEO now? You as the new chairman?" Hyunwoo nodded. "Wow. That is a huge responsibility, but from what I know about him, he was a wise men, and if he left you that responsibility he had a reason. You will be a great chairman Woo, I'm sure of it."

"Thank you, darling. Um, there's more actually... As his "only heir", he-he left me everything."

Hyungwon sighed slowly, "you're gonna need to be more specific. Is this like, a debt he left for you to pay or something like that-"

"No no," Hyunwoo interrupted before the designer could worry unnecessarily. "It's more like the opposite," he laughed nervously, "he left me everything he had. I'm not sure if I count as a second generation chaebol now because I wasn't his legitimate son but the media kind of paints it like that."

"Oh..." Hyungwon paused for a second, processing everything and suddenly raising his head. "Oh!"

"I know," he laughed, "I had a similar reaction when they read his will to me."

"Wait, so y-you are rich?" Hyunwoo nodded, almost laughing at the facial expressions his boyfriend was doing, "so you are not losing your job nor your apartment? I was really worried about you! I didn't watch the news because I rather had you telling me and I was making all sort of.. calculations and plans, to know how we would afford to pay my next semester and your family-sized meals! Don't laugh!"

"Thank you, Hyungwon-a," Hyunwoo embraced the other, "thank you for really being there for me, even if things solved themselves in a different way."

"I am so proud of you, really, you showed and proved him and everyone what you can make for the company, that's why he trusted this on you. I'm not gonna lie though, I'm still to shocked about everything, and.. wow."

"Yeah... it will definitely take me a time to get used to everything. Also the media is crazy and there's still so much paperwork to do, both if I accept or not."

"Well, I think we should celebrate this offer either way," Hyungwon smirked as they started to walk side to side towards the older's car. "Oh! Honey.. can you buy me one? Now that you are rich?"

Hyungwon joked, pointing at some snacks they were selling near the car and Hyunwoo laughed yet went straight to get one for each, "shouldn't you be the one buying me something to celebrate?"

"I already did! I mean, I got something to celebrate the end of my semester, or for us to drink if you moved in in case.. well. It fits to almost any situation, so let's go."

Hyunwoo was a bit confused but still drove both to the younger's apartment. They took off their coats as soon as Hyungwon turned the heating on. "I got you...." Hyungwon entered the kitchen and soon came back to the living room where Hyunwoo was seating, "champagne and soju. I know you like beer so I also have that."

"Ah! Fancy... Let's try the champagne, let's celebrate the promotion, the end of the semester, and that you won't have to pay for my family-sized meals."

"Honey! It was a joke, you know I would've prepared them myself," the designer pouted while serving them some champagne and then sat on the couch beside his boyfriend.

Hyunwoo gave him a peck on the lips before drinking.

"So, are you going to accept the chairman position?"

"I'm not sure. It scares me a bit, the taste I got from the media and the world looking at what I do and expecting so much from me.. that's intimidating and so foreign."

"So that is a con, at least now. But what about the position itself? You have taken it for a time now, how do you feel about it?"

The older looked at his drink and then back at his boyfriend, "I like it. It is like my position in the company but squared. I guess I didn't even thought of it nor realized but it went smooth despite the problems."

"See? That's a pro. You have talent babe," Hyungwon left the glass on the coffee table and sat with his legs crossed and his body to the side to look at the other. "I know you are afraid, it is not just any position, but I've seen your diligence and the way you solve problems."

"I think it will be too much, emotionally," he let the glass down too as he finished the drink, "but if you are with me, if you can help me, I'll accept. This is a permanent decision and you are now in my life, your opinion matters too much to me."

"Of course I'll help you through it," Hyungwon reached to hug him and as they got apart, he couldn't help but smile. "I'm sorry, I know this is huge news but, still the highlight of my night might be that I officially have a boyfriend."

Hyunwoo laughed but nodded, also proud of it.

"I really didn't think I was going to be in a relationship soon after college, let alone while I still have another semester to go through!"

"Then I'm glad I talked to you in that lobby and later insisted."

"You really did," he laughed, "thank you for being there, by the way. You are really a patient person, although I think it didn't take myself too long to fall for you too."

"Thankfully you did. I don't know if I would have been too weak during this situation without you, how long could I have resisted."

"You know, I never met someone who was sincere, like really sincere to me as you are. I.. never had a partner before, you- you are my first boyfriend."

Hyunwoo did try not to look so surprised but soon his happiness took over any other emotion, "Am I? Woah, that's, woah really, what did I do in my past life to have such privilege."

"Its," Hyungwon laughed shaking his head, "more like what you did in this one. I truly am grateful I found you, and well, you found me. Gosh this is getting pretty corny isn't?"

The older nodded but still reached to take Hyungwon's hand, caressing his soft skin. And it was then that Hyungwon leaned in for a kiss. At first it was paused yet deep as he tilted his head and Hyunwoo placed his free hand on his neck to pull him in closer.

The model, tired of straining his neck, straddled Hyunwoo's lap by putting his legs on the sides and seating on his strong legs. Hyunwoo broke the kiss for a second to gasp but quickly kissed back while holding the other by the waist. They just kissed for what felt like ages yet neither of them wanted to stop, it was addicting and they felt too comfortable, Hyungwon's arms hugging the older's shoulders, chests pressed together as the kiss slowed down.

"Hyung?" Hyunwoo raised his gaze, taking deep breaths to calm his heart beat, "Can.. can we-?" His eyes drifted towards the room and the older knew what he meant. No more words needed, they stood up and Hyunwoo followed him into the room, turning off the rest of the lights.

Hyungwon went to close the curtains as soon as he entered the room and behind him Hyunwoo was turning on the lamp on one of the nightstands, "is it okay if I- or do you want them off?"

"That one is fine," Hyungwon sighed suddenly a bit nervous but too eager as to stop himself. So he crawled into the bed, sitting right in the middle against the headboard. Hyunwoo got on his knees in front of him and pulled his legs so his back would be resting down on the bed.

As Hyunwoo covered him with his own body Hyungwon couldn't help but laugh a bit in excitement. One thing was when he sat on the older's lap, which is the farthest he ever got when making out with other guys. But being hovered by the muscular boy was a completely different feeling, his stomach felt heavy and warm, his hands went numb and his mouth dry.

Hyunwoo held himself over the model by placing his forearms near his head, and started kissing his long neck. His heart beating fast as his lips caressed the pearly skin, his boyfriend lightly squeezing his hands on Hyunwoo's shirt at the same pace of soft sighs.

"Hyung," he looked down when called and all he would remember of that moment later was the nod Hyungwon gave him.

Both had briefly talked about how Hyunwoo had had girlfriends in his past, and Hyungwon about finding out he wasn't into girls when a classmate of his and him went to a hotel when they were in high school. So both knew it was safe for both to continue without protection, after all their university send them to clinical examinations before admission, but none knew really how to procede.

Well, Hyungwon knew more or less how it all worked, he wouldn't admit it but he used to read scenes acute to that, but the flirting relations he had with boys were never taken to that step since he was focused on other things and was determined to find 'the someone' after college.

None was gonna lie, this was completely unplanned and both felt nervous at their unnexperience, but neither planned on stopping.

They took off all their clothing, not slowly or so fast, just at the right time not to get anxious and be able to continue the kiss. Hyunwoo went back to kissing and licking the model's neck, reaching down to touch Hyungwon's legs when he started thrusting up against his body.

"Hyung, I.. it is in the, in the drawer," he managed to say, heart bumping loud against his ribs and sounding in his ears when he saw the older opening the drawer at the nightstand and taking the bottle out. "I know, it will hurt, but don't stop."

Hyunwoo nodded, first leaning down to kiss and ocasionally suck tenderly all over Hyungwon's chest on his way down. He was determined to make it good for the younger even with the uncomfortable beginning. The room soon filled with Hyungwon's loud gasps as his boyfriend's mouth pressed warm against his crotch, and when he took him on his mouth his mind clouded completely.

He just pressed his eyes closed when a finger was pressed inside him, and Hyunwoo could sense his tension, so he hovered him again, supporting his weight on his free arm, to kiss Hyungwon and distract him from the sensation.

After a while, when Hyungwon was gasping again in pleasure, he took his fingers out and applied lube to himself, touching his own cock for the first time in the night which made him grunt in a way that caught Hyungwon's attention.

When he looked down to align himself he saw the smirk on the model's face, almost as if challenging yet very expectant. The pressure did hurt at first but the older was annoyingly slow to do so, barely controlling himself from just thrusting in and out. So when Hyunwoo saw the other more relaxed, he wasn't be able to keep that pace and soon the movements and their breathing got faster.

Hyungwon's kept his eyes closed tight and his hands in fists as his body was moved with the older's. Every now and then Hyungwon would open his eyes and both would break in smiles, then Hyunwoo would leave pecks and wet kisses all over the the model's neck and face. 

Hyunwoo's grunts started to become more breathy as Hyungwon's gasps got louder, and they knew they were close to come, the feelings too new and amazing that they just wanted to see what it felt like, especially Hyungwon who had never felt something so strong and intimate.

When Hyungwon came between them, Hyunwoo couldn't hold longer, not with the way the younger frowned and his internal walls surrounded him tighter. He finished inside his boyfriend and, not wanting to crush him, turned them onto their sides while they got down from their highs.

Once their breathing got closer to normal the soon to be chairman took Hyungwon's hand in his to leave a peck on the back of it and caress it. Hyungwon was almost asleep but smiled at the older and thanked him in a whisper. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just their first time, please be patient.
> 
> I'm so sorry I couldn't upload on Sunday, I received a job and ended up translating the whole weekend and monday, but here you have I guess, I hope you liked it :3
> 
> I'll do my best to upload a good one next Sunday but I just got (an hour ago) the 'news' that I'll be presenting part of my thesis for the university so... I'll have to prepare that for next week. But I will never skip a whole wekk, you can be sure of that so, there's that.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I genuinely enjoy you comments, that let's me know how you like it and if it is being read jeje, byebye


	11. eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Sunday I didn't update, but I did during the week, in case you haven't read that one :)

Hyunwoo agreed to be the chairman. He and Hyungwon had listed the pros and cons just to be sure before calling the lawyers, and they took the decision together.

Holidays where around the corner, and Hyungwon had completed the semester with great notes. As the days started becoming colder he finally got to use the jackets designs he made for the class.

It was early December, and Hyunwoo had completed the whole process regarding the heritage, so he decided to sell his apartment and move to the house the CEO left for him in the city. Hyungwon and Minhyuk were there to accompany him on moving day —he didn't need to get a lot of stuff in because it already had furniture, but he brought his personal stuff and things to fix the bedroom as his—, the two very excited to see it.

"Wow, it can't be," Minhyuk marvelled.

"But it is," Hyunwoo smirks at the amazed man. "Let me give you a small tour before taking my things out," he parked in front of the house and the younger men got off the car as fast as they could.

One of the men that were previously by the gate bowed to them, "Chairman, let us take your belongings inside, shall we get everything to the Master room?"

"I'll show them around and then we can do it, it would be great if you could bring the boxes to the entrance."

"Of course, Chairman."

Minhyuk and Hyungwon just exchanged glances before following Hyunwoo inside. It was a mansion, the conglomerate had given the Chairman so many riches, and his wife and him did not skimp on expenses to get that place.

"Wow, how are you going to fill this manor? Uh? I mean, if you ever need to occupy some rooms I'm in," Minhyuk was looking around very impressed at the space and decorations as the couple walked behind him, holding hands. "..Or if you need someone to look after your kids because you are gonna need a lot so this place doesn't look empty."

"Minhyuk!"

"What?" he scoffed and ran towards the inside pool when he saw it from afar.

"Hyunwoo- uh, -ssi." A lady on her late fifties called him and bowed when they turned around to see her, "all rooms have been prepared in case you need them, and we will began preparing dinner immediately."

"Ah! There's no need to be so formal, let's try to be friendly as we were before, Nari..." Hyunwoo tried to dismiss the honorifics but grew quiet as he realized that he was now _their boss_ , no longer just the CEO's child friend, or the young man that came to visit every week.

Hyungwon noticed the sudden change of mood and decided to intervene, "good morning, I'm Hyungwon, how are you today?" he took her hand with respect and smiled sweetly.

"Oh, such an educated boy. I am good, how are you? Are you going to be staying here too?"

"Ah, no no no," Hyunwoo smiled at them, their interaction quickly becoming friendly. Hyungwon met other personnel members and it melted Hyunwoo's heart to see the way his boyfriend treated everyone with respect and excitement.

After looking around the huge property the three of them went to fix one of the many rooms for Hyunwoo, and at some point Kihyun called that he needed one of them, so Minhyuk left.

"I can't believe this is not the master room."

"It is, well, it was, originally. When the chairman started to feel ill he made the personnel arrange one of the rooms downstairs for him. But this was the original one."

"It's simply beautiful," Hyungwon walked into the bathroom, still amazed by the size of it, the big jacuzzi in the corner and the two sinks with more than enough space.

"Minhyuk was right, though." Hyungwon glanced up and could see through the mirror how the older approached him with slow steps. "It will be very empty if it's just me in here."

The model glanced down at his hands and up again when Hyunwoo arms snaked around his waist in a back hug. "Are you asking me to move in with you, Chairman?"

His teasing tone died as the reflection showed him the shy smile on his boyfriend's lips, "I would like that very much. But you don't have to say yes," he quickly added when the man on his arms tensed a bit, "at least not now."

"I," he turned around, holding Hyunwoo's hands in his, "I would love to, but I want to do something first, probably graduate, or get my brand launched, I don't know yet. I want something that makes me take that step into the new stage, that I have really started my own life."

He tried to say it with conviction and tried not to make it sound as an excuse, but he knew it was alright when Hyunwoo smiled and nodded. "I'll be there cheering you, love you," he left a quick peck on his lips and Hyungwon couldn't be more sure that this man really adored him, and that he adored him too.

"And I love you," he kissed back before sighing, "now, I think we should go downstairs before the food gets cold, she must have worked really hard and I don't want to be a rude guest."

"Okay," Hyunwoo happily followed the younger.

"Chairman, Mr. Jung is here, should I serve a plate for him?"

"Ah, yes please, I'll go greet him first," Hyunwoo stood up, "hopefully it won't take long, keep eating, I'll be back."

When the chairman got to the living room he found Mr. Jung with a smile and champagne. "Congratulations, Chairman, you made the best decision for the conglomerate." The older was an investor and designer for the conglomerate since day one, friend of the former CEO and the family.

"Thank you, Mr. Jung, I- I was really hesitant at first, not sure if I was ready to take such responsibility but-"

"He would want you to do so."

"-yes, he would want me to do so. I'll do my very best."

"I know you will," he raised the bottle, "that's why I came here to congratulate you."

"Have you eaten yet? We were just having dinner now, I had a plate for you."

"Well, we have a lot to catch up with anyways, let's go. Where should I put this?"

They entered the kitchen and Nari took the bottle away. "Mr. Jung, this is Hyungwon," he saw the younger nod his head very slightly and was quick to understand, "my friend, my boyfriend."

If it was another person probably Hyunwoo would have wait to tell them about his relationship, but this was like an uncle, and he knew that Mr. Jung was very loyal and not fan of rumors and spreading news.

Mr. Jung smiled almost immediately and introduced himself to the designer, both getting along very well.

"Uh, I hope I don't make you uncomfortable, but I need to ask. Have you ever thought about being a model?" 

Hyungwon covered his mouth to cover a smile, and nodded. "I actually am, although I haven't worked a lot this last months because of my studies."

"Woah, can I, ah should I ask this? I am a designer for the conglomerate's boutiques, and, well, we are working in a project right now and the casting hasn't begun yet, but I think you would be the perfect model for it, both in runway and magazine."

"Really?"

The oldest nodded, "can I have your company's contact? I'll ask for you."

"Right now I'm not with them, but I can give you my number perhaps?"

"Perfect!" Mr. Jung was really excited that the model seemed to have accepted the job. And Hyungwon himself couldn't stop smiling, he missed the runways and since Theo's events he hadn't had any contact with the company.

"Did I just got an offer for an elite runway? ..without auditioning?" Hyungwon feigned cockiness, looking at his fingernails.

"You did! Congratulations," Hyunwoo hugged him and Hyungwon almost rolls his eyes at the sarcasm free answer, "that's great, babe, I know you miss modeling."

Hyungwon nodded and turned around to open his apartment door, and as he was to kiss his boyfriend goodbye Hyunwoo placed something on his hand.

"I found this fabric when we were fixing the room, I never saw something like this and, probably you can have a use for it, um."

"It's extremely pretty," Hyungwon grabbed it and then hugged him, "thank you, babe. And thank you for today."

"I should be the one thanking you, and also thank Minhyuk for me, please."

The younger sighed a laugh, "I'll do. And about the offer, I'll really consider it."

"Well, in any case, we never know when it will be needed," Hyunwoo reached again and left keys on his hand, "just in case," he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit shorter than usual, but since I have them previously planned I covered everything I wanted, so. Please wait for the next ones, things start to spice up


	12. twelve

The building was even bigger then the one Hyunwoo used to work in before. The main floor was sort of divided for visitors and employees so Hyungwon decided to seat in one of the huge couches to text the older.

Only a few minutes later he spotted Hyunwoo walking towards him with a huge smile, "Hi!"

"Hey," he stood up and they quickly hugged.

"We were just about to go and have dessert and coffee, Mr. Jung is coming with us, would you like to come?" When Hyungwon nodded his smile only grew wider, "I just need to go for my coat. Come with me?"

"Okay," Hyungwon couldn't help but smirk when the guards by the elevator didn't ask him for identification or anything since he was with the CEO. He had been humble about it, but after seeing the glances some of the office ladies gave him when the chairman hugged him, he found it all amusing.

"You look very handsome today," Hyungwon reached to fix a small strand of hair that kept falling over his boyfriend's face. When they were about to kiss the door opened as someone came in.

"Ah, Chairman, I was just about to go to your office to give you this." The man looked at Hyungwon while the other checked the papers he had just been handed, "Sorry, what brand is your coat?"

"Um-"

"None, not yet. He designed it, isn't it great? I personally love his suits collection."

"Really?" Hyungwon nodded and smiled shyly at the impressed man. "Are you designing for our boutique? Please let me know when your line is available," the elevator opened on their floor and Hyunwoo walked outside.

"As soon as his clothes are available I'll wear them myself and I'll definitely let you know, thanks for the papers," the man bowed as the doors closed and they continued their way to the office.

"You are making me blush in front of your employees," Hyungwon admitted as he closed the door behind him, checking first if the place was empty.

"Why? All I said was true so I guess they should know it," once he left the folder on his desk and grabbed his coat, he walked to where the model was standing and finally kissed him.

"I have good news."

"Tell me," Hyunwoo raised his eyebrows, paying close attention to whatever the younger was to say as they made their way back downstairs.

"Minhyuk and I applied and got approved in a course in which we won't need to take the whole semester. Basically, I will take an intensive course during these holidays and have to create a majestic line to pass it, but, I would finish school by January."

"Are you serious? Oh baby, that would be awesome... That will be, yes. Remember you have my support, anything you need just ask for it."

"I might just need you as model every now and then."

"Well, you just skipped months of classes, ask for something, take it as a gift for getting approved into the course."

"I'll think of that... I don't have to tell Minhyuk, do I?"

Hyunwoo laughed but shook his head, "not if you don't want to."

Mr. Jung greeted him excitedly as soon as they walked into the café, guiding him to the table where the rest was, Hyunwoo slowly following behind.

"This is Hyungwon, and he will be the model for my new line. I was just telling them about you, is it destiny?"

"Maybe you could add one of his designs too," as they sat Hyunwoo called for the waitress to take everyone's order. "Hyungwon, this is Ms. Lee, she is currently on charge of the comercial center, you already know Johnny, and this is Mr. Park, one of our main investors on the apartment buildings."

Hyungwon bowed at them and before he could say anything Mr. Jung interrupted. "You are a designer too? Why didn't I hear of this before? A model and designer, whoa."

Despite being of different ages the conversations were nice and calmed, half of the time on businesses and the other half on personal issues. The one that seemed distant was Mr. Park, but Hyungwon slowly realized that he probably didn't agree completely with Hyunwoo inheriting the company. He noticed this because the older wouldn't stop asking about the former CEO's family, but Hyunwoo was always quick to answer.

The conversation turned tense at some point, though. When Mr. Park asked if he was already looking for a wife, later explaining that investors were still a bit sensible on the chairman's sudden death and that they believed a successor would ease those pressures.

"Don't worry, Mr. Park, I just got to the position a month ago, there is no need to rush on that." 

They laughed it away but the tension remained after the comment, and Hyunwoo was visibly tense beside Hyungwon, so Hyungwon reached below the table and held his hand. When the older looked at him he just smiled and kept drinking his coffee with his left hand.

"I want to order some to take home, you can go first," Hyunwoo smiled at the others who were already standing by the door, leaving one by one.

Johnny gave them a sad smile before following the rest outside. 

"Was he really worried or he doesn't like you?"

"He just doesn't like me. Can I have two pieces of pumpkin pie and two of chocolate cake? Yes, to go."

"Why?" 

"He thought that, as one of the main investors, Chairman would have chosen him as his successor."

Hyungwon rolled his eyes and made an angry gesture towards the direction Mr. Park left to, "as if he had the skills to do as you do, he is just an old jealous man then," he clicked his tongue, "sad."

Hyunwoo smiled at him, handing him one of the bags and putting his coat on. "Let's get the car and take you home, it is getting colder too fast."

"You know I'm okay with taking the bus," he started but let it go when Hyunwoo glanced at him. "Um.. hyung?"

"Yes?"

"Does it- Are you afraid of people finding out that you are.. dating me?"

Hyunwoo immediately shook his head, "Not at all. I think I can be too obvious sometimes and it wouldn't take people more than two days to notice, and I think I haven't done anything to hide it. I am worried though, I am still under the public eye, I'll be so for as long as I'm the CEO... I fear they talk about you, about us, in a negative way. But I am not afraid, and I am not ashamed."

Hyungwon nodded, and when they stopped on a corner because of the traffic, he lowered his head. "Can we.. can we wait a bit more? I don't mean we have to lie, I don't want to deny the rumors that will probably come out, but also let's not confirm and announce it until things are a bit more stable. Until we both get used to this new life."

The older looked at him for a long moment before caressing his cheek for a second, "we can do that," he smiled lightly, "I love you."

Hyungwon leaned into his hand before the light turned green for them, "I love you too."

"Can we have ramen?"

A couple of weeks later, the days were colder as it was already December and almost winter, and the couple had decided to go and run in a park close to Hyungwon's apartment, taking advantage of Hyunwoo having a free day.

They entered the convenience store and sat down to have a bowl of ramen as breakfast.

"Really, so I'm creating a small line of dresses based on some last century decades fashion — you wouldn't need to model that for me though, don't worry."

"You really are working hard."

"Yes, I want to finish this as soon as possible so I can start designs without being told the details or what I have to do."

"And.. did anything change with the course you are taking? Have you thought about my offer?"

Hyungwon looks outside for almost too long, pretending as if he was thinking about it, and when Hyunwoo was about to say something about there being no pressure to answer now, he smiled. "Of course, we don't have to wait other six months now."

Both smiled and finished their food to later walk to Hyungwon's apartment.

"Honey, come," Hyungwon called the older into the room, hiding something behind his arms, "remember the piece of fabric you gave me?" He handed over a beautiful tie and pocket square, "hope you like it, I also made a bow for me with the rest," he smiled shy, still hiding the bow behind his back.

Hyunwoo hugged him and as he was going to take it, Hyungwon stepped back, "just a hug?"

"Hyungwon," he gasped in disbelief but soon changed his face for a mischievous one. "What about a kiss?"

"Hmmm.. it depends on the kiss," he shrugged but laughed when Hyunwoo kissed him eagerly, "okay, okay, you earned it."

"Can I see the bow?"

"Umm, well it is a bow.. but- hey!" they struggled as Hyunwoo tried to take the fabric Hyungwon was hiding behind his back.

"What? It's a bow, isn't it?"

"Yes but- agh okay wait. Its not a suit bow like the black tie one," he gave up. Hyunwoo was attentive as he wrapped the big bow around his neck, similar to the one Marie from The Aristocats used. "What. Say something, your smile is creeping me out.."

"Wow," he laughed in awe, "you look beautiful with it, like, your neck is already long but it looks so..." he softly touched the uncovered skin.

"You like it?"

Hyunwoo nodded, "I can't think of anyone else that could wear something like this and look as masculine, cute, and sexy as you do all at the same time."

Hyungwon hit his shoulder slightly, his cheeks blushing at the direct words, "hyung."

"What? Why so shy suddenly?" he slowly walked forward until they reached the bed.

"Might be the bow, mind to take it off?"

Hyungwon wanted to let his hair dry naturally so he decided to heat some food while the other was showering. He happily walked—not so happily because it felt a bit weird to do so— to the kitchen and took out of the fridge whatever ingredients he could use. He began preparing a big meal since the older ate a lot, especially since they ran in the morning, and burned even more calories in the bedroom.

After they ate they watched a movie in the living room but Hyunwoo fell asleep, so the younger sat by his work table to keep sewing one of the dresses. He didn't notice when Hyunwoo woke up, the older just stood up a bit further behind to watch how he worked so smoothly.

That is until the sewing machine got stock and Hyungwon almost hurt himself when trying to fix it. So instead of saying anything he just grabbed his phone and searched on internet for one of the best sewing machines that could be delivered to his house. He knew better than asking Hyungwon about it, it would be better if it was a surprise.

"That one is really pretty," he wrapped his arms around the younger's shoulders in a back hug. 

"Thank you, I think I'll actually finish this faster than I thought, so I can start the final collection maybe this week."

"Is that so?" Hyungwon hummed and laid his head back on Hyunwoo's back. "You seem tired, let's go to sleep, is getting late anyway."

"Okay," he smiled slightly with his eyes closed and Hyunwoo realized he was practically already asleep and not going to move. So he grabbed him in a tight hug and took him to bed, barely being able to say goodnight when the model was already sleeping.

In the morning Hyungwon found a warm cup of coffee and a note. The note had a goodmorning written in English, and a number with the side note 'in case you loose the key, this is the house code. Love you."


	13. thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday I was about to finish the chapter and edit it when I realized I had a couple of hours left to send an essay I hadn't even start, so... I am sorry for the late update, here it is tho :3

Hyungwon got up from the bed and walked to the couch in the room, looking towards the window where winter could be seen. It had been two weeks since he moved in with his boyfriend, and although it had been pure joy at the beginning, the thick snow and loads of assignments were making him regret taking that course.

A few minutes later Hyunwoo got out of the bathroom after showering. "Honey," the older crouched down in front of the couch to face his boyfriend.

"Morning," with a pout he extended his arms for a hug.

"I could stay home today, I don't need to ask anyone for permission and I can work here on the paperwork I'm missing."

Hyungwon shook his head and forced a smile, "It's just stress from school, I'll be fine once I'm almost done with the projects. Okay?"

"Sure?"

"Sure."

As Hyunwoo left, Hyungwon wrapped himself in a blanket and started wandering around the house, not wanting to sit alone on the huge room since he was in the procrastination stage and knew that he would end up falling asleep.

The place was big enough to house a complete family, with grandparents and cousins, and as Minhyuk had said, it was too much for two people. But it wasn't scary, nor lonely. He was comfortable and the personnel was always around, he had grown close to them on the first week before he practically locked himself on the bedroom to work on the project.

But he had a sort of creative block and the snow outside did allow him to walk around as he usually did when he needed to restart his brain.

He was on the second floor close to their room when he noticed a door, it was usually closed as the room was empty, but today it was slightly open. With curiosity and a thumping heart, he pushed the wood to reveal the no longer empty room.

Inside, there was a complete fashion design studio; the walls were painted beautifully, a couple of big tables were set on the middle, some mannequins, drawers and shelves on a corner. The studio wasn't finished as things were not arranged properly but it was evident what the older was doing.

He walked towards one of the tables to find a top quality sewing machine similar to the ones they had on his school campus. He touched everything with care and a huge smile plastered on his face, a similar feeling to fangirling. 

He ran towards the bedroom to bring his portafolios, tablet, and rest of materials, and started to arrange the room and settle everything as best as he could. He was too focused on it that he almost misses Nari asking him what he would like to eat for lunch.

"Nari, had you seen this?" he grabbed her hand to bring her into the room, "isn't it amazing? He arranged it for me!"

She looked around nodding, smiling fondly at him.

Later when Hyungwon saw his own reflection, completely different as it was after his boyfriend left, he decided to go and thank the older.

He had dressed and styled himself similar as to when he would model, the new found inspiration and happiness got him feel like doing so. He walked confidently into the building, looking at the reception lady as to signal he was going to enter, but she was quick to stop him.

"What is wrong? You have seen me before," he started but was soon interrupted.

"You can not come in without an appointment, also, the chairman is at an important meeting and asked not to be bothered."

"Is there a problem?" Hyungwon turned around, and before he could say anything Mr. Jung showed his identification to the guard. "He came with me, thank you for waiting, Mr. Chae. This way."

Hyungwon puffed his cheeks as he followed the older towards his office.

"I don't want to be nosy, but I think I understand what you must be feeling right now. I am not going to lie, things will be pretty hard and a struggle if you announce that you are a couple. But it will be harder if you don't. It will be harder because you won't be able to be together as you want, it would cause other problems, and it would make you both unhappy."

The model nodded and lowered his head, but at least having someone older to trust in was a relief, a support.

There was a knock on the door and after a moment Hyunwoo peaked his head in. "Excellent, so, then I'll see you on the weekend. Chairman, please come in," Mr. Jung stood up and they bowed at each other, then he looked back at Hyungwon. "I'll send you the plane tickets and other information tomorrow. Have a good evening," he bowed once again before leaving the office before them.

Hyungwon stood up happily and immediately clung himself to his boyfriend's shoulders, "babe!"

"Wonnie, how are you feeling?" he kissed him on the lips as there was no one around, content that he got to see the designer here.

"Way better, thanks to you."

That night, after turning the lights off, they just lay down on bed on their sides so they could face each other; they had soon got used to have small conversations before sleeping. "I... I think I won't be able to go to Europe with you," Hyunwoo said quietly as he played with the other's hand. "Today.. we had a meeting, and things got a bit tense. I was always aware many of our investors and others didn't like how I grew to higher positions on the company. But now that I am the CEO things are getting out of control and I need to sort this out as soon as possible."

"They are angry because you inherited the conglomerate and they are already too old to even start their own company. Don't worry about it, it will be just a weekend and I'll send you the link for you to watch the live."

"I was really excited to see you on the runway."

"I'll get to be on more, that's for sure. But you did earn the position and he trusted it to you. You can't loose it to them."

Hyunwoo sighed, "if I had siblings or grown up children we wouldn't have this problem." He laughed slightly at the simple thought, feeling stressed about the charges he would probably need to reassign.

Hyungwon said nothing more but turned around, wrapping Hyunwoo's arms around himself to be the 'little spoon'. "We'll be alright. I will miss you, though."

"I'll miss you too, but I'll be cheering for you."

"So I'll do."

It was Saturday when the conglomerate had a massive meeting. During the break Hyunwoo decided to call Hyungwon as he had been doing in any opportunity he got, so he basically hid on an aisle darkened by the winter evening.

"I don't think he will resist the pressure, he is too young and weak for that."

Hyunwoo blocked his phone right before calling his boyfriend, and hid even further behind a column.

"The Conglomerate will be better with someone experienced." Another man replied to the first one, and Hyunwoo immediately knew who they were.

He listened to them complain about him and practically plan how to take his position, by starting rumors or by turning others against Hyunwoo. He recorded most of the audio but Changkyun came out of the meeting room to call everyone back in, interrupting their conversation.

"Here we go again, don't say anything. As soon as my son takes my position on the company we can release the rumors. I'll talk to Mr. Jung and the other investors about appointing a more suitable CEO, you just need to wait for it and we'll be fine." One of them said with a sure smile before they both left to get into the meeting.

Hyunwoo stopped recording and got out of the dark aisle after a second. "Chairman!" Changkyun walked to him with relief, "everyone is back in, you can proceed now."

"Can you bring the contracts we were revising last night? They are still on my desk."

"Yes, chairman." 

Hyunwoo sat on his chair with a peaceful smile, "let's just wait for my assistant for a second," he said aloud and started to write something down.

Everyone looked around nervously, not knowing what was going on. Others, as the men that were talking before, looked upset.

"I have to tell you something," he stood up when the whispers started to get too loud to be ignored, "I might not be the oldest in the room, nor the one with most experience, but neither was our former Chairman when he build this group. I have studied, prepared myself for the position, and I have experience managing some of our companies."

"Chairman," Changkyun whispered as he handed him the papers.

"Thank you," he opened the folder and set down the contracts, displaying them all over the surface in front of him. "I have reviewed some contracts and decided on some changes with my close team. Suh Youngho, you will be the provisional manager of our apartment buildings," before he could finish his statement many voices started to raise, "if you prove to be suitable for the position, and you wish to remain on it, you will be taken under contract as the manager of our Apartments division."

"What is this? Are you kicking me out? You cannot do that!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Park, but your contract with he buildings was made solely as an investor and provisional manager, but the contract to assure the position was never signed by the former Chairman. You can continue to be an investor if you wish to do so, but since you previous position as comercial center manger is now Ms. Lee, I fear that you are no longer part of the Conglomerate team."

"This is a joke... This is bound to fail! All this is bound to fail, you know absolutely nothing about running a conglomerate of this magnitude."

"Nor do you, as far as I know," they stared at each other's eyes for a very tense moment before the older walked out with an unreadable expression. "As for our department stores, Mr. Song," the other man that had been talking on the aisle looked at him with clenched teeth, "your contract was made for five years, therefore I fear the position can be handed over."

"Why are you doing this, _chairman_ , you are destroying the strong team that was chosen for a reason. We all earned our positions-"

Hyunwoo raised his hand and played just a second of the recording, no one else knew what it was about but Mr. Song's face quickly lost all color. "I can send it to you along with the contract, you officially have a month to solve any uncomplete tasks and also find another job. I have someone to take on the management but meanwhile, you will remain on charge of it. You also have the option to leave within that period if you wish to do so."

Hyunwoo bowed his head at him and proceeded with the missing points of the meeting. Everyone else remained silence.

Hyungwon grabbed his suitcase and walked to the arrival lobby to ask for a ride. He was about to sit down and check his phone when he saw a familiar face walking towards him, "Hyung!"

Hyunwoo hugged him tightly but got away with a laugh as Hyungwon started to scold him, "What? Are you not happy to see me?"

"What are you doing here? I told you I could take a cab, what are you doing here?" he kept scoffing as they walked to Hyunwoo's car.

"I missed you a lot. I am taking a day off... if you want to go somewhere we can, or even if you just want to sleep we can just do that. I just needed to see you already."

"I missed you a lot too." When they were inside the car the model put his hand over Hyunwoo's before he could start the engine.

Hyunwoo turned on his seat and smiled on mischief. "Well, did you not bring me something? A keyring or a rock at least?"

"Hyung! of course I did!" he opened his handbag to give him, "I brought you chocolate, this chips are not yours they are mine... this macaroons, well there's a bit more food on the suitcase, but I also got us matching berets and charms , well just need to get you a bracelet or whatever you want to hang it on," he said with excitement as he shown him a little charm with the Eiffel tower shape and another shaped as a baguette.

"Babe, did you just spent your whole payment?"

"No, but what if I had? Uh? It's fine, who knows when I'll be going back as a model."

"Well, maybe next time you get to go as a designer?"

Hyungwon put his chips down to look at the older, leaning in again to give him a kiss while nodding, "let's try for that."


	14. fourteen

"I need to tell you something," Hyunwoo sat up but kept looking at the fireplace. "I fired two of my main directors. They were plotting against me and I found their contracts weren't in force anymore, so I fired them."

"Please tell me one of them was Mr. Park."

Hyunwoo laughed slightly, "yes." 

"What is the problem, then?"

"Johnny will be on charge of the apartment buildings, but I need someone for the departmental stores. At least someone to take over the management temporarily."

Hyungwon left the book he was reading aside, trying to understand what the other was implying.

"See, these departmental stores are not our biggest company, we only have two franchises, but I don't feel safe leaving them to just anyone. I need someone I can trust in."

"You.. How could I help you?"

"The main focus on those stores is clothing, and I know it isn't exactly your dreamed job regarding fashion, but at least I would know that you wouldn't add bad quality products to the store's stock."

Hyungwon's mouth felt dry despite having just drank a whole glass of water, his eyes drifted towards the warm fire in front of them but his thoughts were all over the place.

"I have.. Those are still big stores, I know so because I bought many of my clothing there. I have never taken care of something so big... I didn't take the management course because I thought I wouldn't need it..."

"It's okay!" Hyunwoo moved to sit on the same couch. "Look, it would only be temporal, and Changkyun would work with you, he was with me when I learned about the stores, and he knows everything about administration. He knows everything, but I can't put him on charge because he is my assistant and that would create conflict. But you don't have to do it if you don't feel sure about it."

Hyungwon nodded slightly, trying to clear his head a bit, he had a lot to think about.

"I- can I answer later? I need to..."

"Yes, yes don't worry," Hyunwoo grabbed his hand, "please consider it, but don't feel obliged to accept. I know you were starting to work on your online store, and I don't want at all to stop you from doing so."

"It's okay. We'll figure it out," he nodded, smiling when Hyunwoo kissed his temple.

Truth is, Hyungwon had plans. If his online shop was succesful, the next step would be to open a boutique. However, withHyunwoo's request his plans were affected, even though the older said it was just a suggestion.

Just to be sure before making a decision, he had called Kihyun. They talked for hours about it, and concluded that it could be a good opportunity, and whatever happened, they were still young. Anything could happen and this was still a chance on something. _Just... never forget who you are, and what you really want_. 

Kihyun had given him great advise and the following night he felt way more calmed.

"Babe? Where are you?"

"In the kitchen!"

Hyungwon was soon by Hyunwoo's side, resting his still wet hair on the broad shoulder. "I'll do it."

"What?"

"I'll take the position. If Changkyun helps me! If not, I'm out."

Hyunwoo looked at his eyes as if looking for any trace of doubt. "Okay. I- thank you so much. I really owe you for this, yes. Changkyun will be always with you, don't worry, and I'll help too, you have direct contact with the CEO after all."

"Hmm, I wonder if this counts as an office romance."

"I think it is closer to the typical chaebol family.. maybe I don't have siblings to be my managers, but I have my partner."

The model nodded, fond of the way Hyunwoo reasoned. "I have one condition, though."

"Tell me."

"See, I will launch my online store anyway, and next week I'll get the first samples. So I'll need you to be that Instagram type of boyfriend to take pictures of me in every one of these outfits. A whole session with many outfits."

Hyunwoo sighed, he had expected something worse. "Sure, you trust me with that?"

"Of course, you take great pictures. Well, you know.. when they are not selfies," 

"Ouch."

Hyungwon just shrugged and sat by the counter to start planning where to take pictures and what to wear in each place, while his boyfriend embraced him lightly, feeling rested now that Hyungwon would help him with the company.

"Changkyun, please add these to the order."

"Yes," the younger stood up and walked towards him, "um... I saw this article last night, but I didn't open it." Hyungwon looked up at Changkyun who slowly placed his iPad on the desk.

"What is it?"

"This other article came out a few hours ago. It is a gossiping site, but it's still about you."

Hyungwon immediately left what was doing and grabbed the iPad to read the article himself. "Why are they so interested in me?"

"Because they saw you on a runway on Europe at the end of the year and then at the front of a company on the beginning of this year. They want to know who you are."

With a tsk Hyungwon handed the device back to the shorter, "they act as if I was a chaebol that secretly went to Europe and they just discovered it. What is wrong with being a director and model? I'm also a designer, what will they say about it?"

"In my opinion, it can also be a good thing. This can bring clients to the stores, and also get them to buy your designs."

The model sighed, thinking about the whole situation. "I won't deny anything, but I won't confirm it. Let's wait and see what happens, because I really want to be sucessful with the deparmental stores, with or without their opinion."

Changkyun nodded once, walking outside towards his desk. A minute later, he called in saying that Hyunwoo was on his way.

"Let him in, please."

When the oldest walked in, Hyungwon couldn't help but smile, "Chairman."

"Director," he sat in front of him, looking around to see that only Changkyun could see them through the glass wall. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, I actually like this. I admit it's been weird to take this type of desicions but Changkyun helps me a lot... Maybe I should raise his salary."

"I see you enjoy this," he reached to grab his hand for a second, "I finished by the office so I thought we could go out for dinner once you are over here. Although it's been only two weeks you already are doing better with the sales than the previous director."

"Well, his taste was rather old fashioned, if I may say."

"I knew I could trust you. But remember, this will last for as long as you want to, I don't want you to give up on your dreams, okay?"

"I'll be fine. I will." He too looked to the glass wall to see no one was close before leaning to peck his lips quickly.

Hyungwon leaned towards the soft caressing on his hair, but soon realized that it was still too dark both in the room and outside. "Babe?"

"Sorry, I didn't meant to wake you up." 

The older was staring at the roof but turned around to the now awake boy. Hyungwon looked at him with wide eyes, although both knew that besides the darkness, his blurry vision wasn't really helpful right now.

"It's fine. What are you thinking?"

Hyungwon was a sleepy person. But Hyunwoo discovered that he was extremely touchy and liked to cuddle if he was awake during the night. And as expected, Hyungwon tangled his lean legs with his before playing with his hands too.

"Just.. that this last month we have been too focused on the company. I don't want us to, to forget about us. Don't want us to be like an old couple so soon into our relationship."

"Mhm.. I love you."

"I love you too," Hyunwoo kissed his forehead. "You are still the first thought in mind every morning and the last one before falling asleep."

Hyungwon giggled, moving on the bed to rest his body against Hyungwoo's belly and chest as if attracted by warmth. Similar to what a puppy would do. "To be fair, sometimes you remind me of an old soul.. so I find it okay to be like an old couple.. half of the time."

"And, the other half?" he asked curious when Hyungwon changed position, basically laying on top of him.

Hyungwon didn't answer, but straddled him and pressed his face against Hyunwoo's neck, starting to kiss the sensitive skin.

Hyunwoo placed his hands over the thin waist to pull him closer, his heart thumping against his ears at the sudden heat that rushed through his body. He hadn't been able to fall asleep all night because of his overthinking, but there was no way he could refuse Hyungwon's wishes. And at this moment he knew what he desired now that he was awake.

The younger's full lips were soft and warm on his neck, quite contrasting to his wet tongue. He was hardly able to swallow when Hyungwon moved his hips to be more comfortable, right over his crotch. "Won..."

The model's smile could be heard through his soft gasp. He was completely aware of the control he had over Hyunwoo when he was on top, even if he was to bottom.

Hyunwoo tried to raise his hips for more pressure but Hyungwon stopped him, sitting back and holding him on place with a hand against his abs. The model started pressing his free hand against his own thighs and crotch, thrusting his hips down just slighly.

The older struggled to hold back, seeing his boyfriend enjoy himself over him was too much to bare, so he decided to help him. He reached to replace the touches with his own hands and Hyungwon was quick to accept that, now stroking his palm on his collar bones.

Soon his pijama was a nuisance, so he took it off. He had to separate a bit from the older to do that, which he really didn't want to do. Thankfully Hyunwoo realized it as soon as he moved aside and took off his own clothes as fast as he could. 

Hyungwon didn't loose any more seconds and sat back on the other's lap immediately. Hyunwoo moved his legs up, the plants of his feet against the sheets, so Hyungwon could rest his back a bit against his strong thighs.

After these previous months, they learned what each other liked, and Hyunwoo was always in charge of grabbing the lube as fast as he could because Hyungwon wasn't patient at all. He didn't like the preparation part, but Hyunwoo would always insist on it, because there was no way he would hurt him.

"Hyung... I'll be fine, it's not like I'll have a runway in the morning. Please..." he whined, as usual wanting to skip to the actual act itself.

"Just this one time... okay? And we'll go slow."

"Okay," he smiled, and although he really couldn't see anything, he reached to grab the tube from Hyunwoo's hand, opening it fast to put enough on his hands. He left it aside and made sure to cover Hyunwoo's length completely before lifting his body over it.

It hurt at first but after a minute the burn wasn't as strong as the pleasure he felt when he had the other finally inside him. Still, he just made sure his shins were firm against the matters before moving his hips in tentative small circles. Although he was just as tall as Hyunwoo, their builts were too different, and that was something both enjoyed a lot.

So Hyungwon rested his hands against the chairman's firm abdomen to start riding him without getting tired too quickly. Hyunwoo's deep thrusts upwards met his own, making it easier for both. 

After what felt like a long time, their pace became faster just like Hyungwon's voice started to become sore, and they both chased their release until their bodies gave up. As their orgasms took over, Hyungwon leaned forward resting against the older, who took another minute before completely stopping.

The overstimulation and tiredness didn't allow the younger to move anymore, so it was Hyunwoo who made sure to clean them up and cover Hyungwon's body with the clean duvets they had move aside. Hyungwon let out a bubbly laugh, contempt but not longer feeling sleepy by the time Hyunwoo sat beside him.

"Are you not tired?"

"I would like to shower first."

"Okay, let's do that."

The bathroom was huge, and Hyungwon's favourite part was the waterfall like shower in which fitted together. The room was warm as the water, and there was no need to make conversation to fill the sweet silence.

Until someting loud was heard downstairs.

Since Hyunwoo was the fastest to shower, he quickly rinsed his body and dried with a towel at light speed. "Wait for me, I don't want you to go alone."

Hyungwon stepped out of the shower as well but unlike the older, who was already putting on sweatpants and a shirt, he didn't have time to put on clothes other than his bathrobe.

As they crossed their room Hyungwon picked two steel sticks from the fire place, and in whispers forced Hyunwoo to hold one. Once downstairs they searched everywhere carefully, but it was at the green house where they found a broken glass wall. Something had been thrown with enough force to break it, and while Hyunwoo inspectioned around, Hyunwon called the police.

It was the part of the house that was closest to the roads outside the protecting wall. When they heard a car rushing out after another impact on the shattered wall, Hyunwoo spotted a rock, but before he could pick it up, the younger stopped him.

"It has a note, right? Let's leave this to the police."

It is obvious to state that, that night, neither of them was able to fall back asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes... um, this is closer to the original events of the one shot. Hope it is good enough. Read you next week


	15. fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STREAM LOVE KILLA

The note had a threat 'seemingly harmless' in the police eyes: " _I know about your relationship, should everyone know too?_ "

It was obvious to them that one of the men Hyunwoo fired had somehow found out about them. So Hyunwoo was to go to the police station the following night since, nonetheless, they had destroyed their property.

"Just call me every now and then, I want to know everything. And please tell Johnny to be careful too, he was given one of the companies too after all."

"Will do. Minhyuk, please distract him? But don't leave the apartment, I don't want them to find you and harm you guys. I'll be here on time tomorrow morning for the interview."

Since the big window was still unrepaired they had to ask security to guard the house night and day. Hyunwoo was out during the afternoon and after coming from the police station he went to stay at Johnny's place. And because Hyungwon had an interview about his online site and soon to be launched clothing line very early in the morning, Hyunwoo recommended that he should stay with Minhyuk to clear his mind a little and have a good sleep before the event. 

They had said goodbye to each other with a kiss.

Although the model spent a good evening and quiet night with his best friend, the anxiousness came back to him after Hyunwoo dropped him at the news broadcaster' building. He knew that if it hadn't been for the recent scandals, this magazine wouldn't have called him for an interview about his 'online site'. But he wasn't about to let the opportunity go either, he knew his potential and if they wanted to focus on the scandals then he would take the topic back to his clothing line, or politely stop the interview.

He was asked to talk about his projects for the near future, and so he did. He talked as briefly and precisely as he could about his designs, then when he was asked about modeling he talked very generally about his past works as model, but said he hadn't dates anytime soon for it. And then the questions about his role on the Conglomerate came. And he wasn't stupid, they were trying to get him to talk about his relation with the CEO. If they meant the former or the current one, that was hard to tell.

"Well.. I am close to the Conglomerate family, and they happened to need my help."

"Isn't it a bit confusing? You model high fashion clothing from other designers but you work in a rather familiar clothing departmental and.. your clothing line is rather economical, right? For common people-"

"Yes," his heart was throbbing against his ribcage. "I don't see how it is confusing, though. I can design and model high fashion, but all designs are sketched on the same type of paper. I want to start with something that is affordable and appealing to everyone-"

"But won't it confuse your buyers? Are you a high fashion designer, or a family line designer? And, won't the company take all your time? Doesn't a designer need time to sew?"

He forced a smile as he was interrupted. "I can manage it, there is always time for things that you are passionate about."

"What about personal life? Your social life?" The interviewer had left her 'written questions' aside a while ago, and to be honest, he had been expecting this change of topic.

"What about it? I work with friends and we can always use social media, this is the twenty one century," his response was snappy but the smile on the woman's face only grew wider.

"What about.. a special one? I heard that you and the current CEO are really close."

He frowned with a closed smile and straightened his posture, "I am sorry, I thought this was about my clothing line," he looked straight to the camera, "my name is Chae Hyungwon. I am a model, the director of KYEON's departmental stores and I just launched a clothing line on my online site. I t is a mixture of comfortable yet trendy and smart items that I am sure young generations will be impressed with. I look forward for you to acquire this clothing pieces and to hear your feedback."

The designer then bowed towards the personnel and left.

"Hey," Hyunwoo had barely parked when the younger got in.

"Can you just drive? I want to leave."

The older complied and quickly pulled into the busy avenues. This wasn't the first time he saw Hyungwon crying, but it was different. He was silent this time, his frown was deep but his eyes looked at the passing buildings as if everything was okay, as if his eyes weren't full of tears.

"Babe-"

"Please don't."

Hyunwoo felt his hands shaking against the wheel. He wanted to ask and say much but remained silent as he was asked. The older could already imagine what the interviewer may have done to upset him this way.

"What are you doing?" Hyungwon snapped as the older tried to change lines. "Where are we going? Just, pull over!"

The chairman drove towards the closest exit and parked as soon as he found a free spot, which was in front of an apparently closed restaurant.

"Would you also like me to leave the car?"

"No!" Hyungwon stopped his hand from unbuckling his seatbelt. "I'm sorry. Don't leave me alone," he scolded more than asking, but Hyunwoo wasn't mad at him.

"I won't."

They just sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Hyungwon's eyes filled with fresh tears every now and then but he wouldn't consider it as crying. "I am confused too... Maybe I can only be on high fashion if I am the one wearing it on the runway, and I can only design pants and sweatshirts when working by myself."

"You know that is not true. All your clothing is high fashion, and it was you who designed it, my best suits are the ones you made for me. Did she say all this nonesense only because your first line is aimed for young people? I bet she can't even match her clothing on the morning."

Hyungwon laughed slightly at that. "She was wearing an awfully ugly skirt, yes," he nodded and his eyes were lost on the dashboard. "I tried not to deny you, to deny us. I could not even lie about it with a simple 'no' or 'those are rumors', so I just avoided the questions. The simple thought made me feel guilty with myself and towards you."

Hyunwoo sighed and reached for his hand. "You don't have to."

"Uh?" his eyes were wide and sad.

"We won't make an official announcement, but we won't deny anything," he held one of his still shaky hands and kissed the back of it. "If they find out, then it shall be our moment to just say that yes, it is what it is. We won't hide it, not any longer. Okay?"

Hyungwon nodded, his shoulders feeling lighter. "Okay."

The interview came out and it turned out well. They obviously modified it to make Hyungwon look bad, but the public response was great towards it even then, young ladies and women were immediately attracted to his deep voice and pretty face. That curiosity towards the designer had people looking into the site, and eventually they ended up buying the clothes that they liked the most.

"Mr. Park!"

"Hyungwon-ssi! How are you? I see your line is doing great, my niece herself bought almost all of it," both laughed.

"I am relieved because of it."

"I know you are very busy with the company, but if you are interested I would like to make a collaboration, I heard you are making a prime section for the stores, and I think we could make some designs together for it."

"I- wow, that would be a honor, to work with you."

"Excellent, we can then talk about it later. Have a nice day."

"You too."

He clapped to himself on his way to his office, not being able to hide his excitement. "Director," Changkyun walked towards him with a smile.

"You know you can call me hyung, at least when we are not with others."

"Hyung," he corrected himself, "you have wanting to go to Jeju island for a long time now, right?"

"Yes, why? Did you win a trip? That's cruel to show off-"

"I might have received a mail that wasn't meant for me. I still receive some mail that is aimed for the chairman, but I usually just send it to his new assistant."

Hyungwon was really curious now, "what did you receive?"

He leaned towards the younger to look at the phone on his hands, "it is the confirmation of a reservation.. on a Jeju island hotel."

Hyungwon's jaw dropped at it. "Does he have a business trip planned? Or..."

"I don't think so, our company hasn't reached the island. I think he will take you there."

"Why did you tell me?! I won't be able to fake a reaction now!"

"Would you have preferred me not to tell you?"

Hyungwon pouted, "no. I need to pick my clothing and his because have you seen his non-office clothing? He reminds me of a father."

It was hard for him not to ask anything about the reservation during dinner, and he couldn't stop himself from acting strange. He would pass things to Hyunwoo before he even asked and his eyes were fixed wide on him almost all of the time.

"Is there something wrong?" Hyunwoo reached to touch his own face, his voice was quiet and confused.

"Oh- no, sorry."

The dinner continued with an awkward feeling. When they were on the couch singing with the music that was being played on the speakers while each worked on their laptops, Hyunwoo caught his gaze many times. "Okay, Wonnie. You are very bad at hiding things... tell me."

"Whaaaaat?" he asked in the worst acting skill he could show "okay okay. Are we going on vacations?" Hyunwoo nodded. "Are you angry because I found out?"

This time, the older shook his head. "I knew Changkyun would get the confirmation mails, thought you would probably want to get ready before time."

"Ya!" He stood up with hands on his hips, "are we that predictable?"

"Not really, I think I just know you enough already," Hyunwoo laughed as his boyfriend knelt beside him on the couch to fake-strangle him.

"Not funny."

Hyunwoo closed the computer and left it on the coffee table, dragging then Hyungwon into his lap as if he were a baby. He just hugged him tight and smiled as the younger relaxed on his hold, "I just wanted to get away from all of this, at least for a while. And I know you wanted to go to Jeju, right? It won't be long but it will be a couple of days only for us. You and I."

"Just us."


	16. sixteen

They got to Jeju that Friday night and decided to just explore around, tasting the local food and buying small souvenirs, but mostly food.

On the next morning the weather was perfect—it was warm enough for them to get on the water, and so as soon as they woke up Hyungwon got ready for it. "And then we can go to the caves, and there is this Teddy bear museum, and to be fair you remind me a lot of them so I think we should visit it. There is also this beautiful Gardens and parks, we can go to one since we'll get tired after the water sports. Or tomorrow we can do more, now that you rented the car."

Hyunwoo looked up from his breakfast and nodded, "I like your plan."

The older had never been a talker, but he was particularly quiet all the ride to the beach. His hands were a bit sweaty and he would stutter every now and then. When Hyungwon asked him about it he had to confess that he was nervous. "I feel as if it was our first week dating."

"What?" Hyungwon chuckled side hugging him while putting on the water suit.

"I know is a bit dumb, but I feel self conscious.. I really want you to have a good time."

"And we _are_ having a good time, don't worry. Come on, let's see if the water brings you back."

"You know the big frame on our living room with boring fruits on it?" Hyungwon began with a serious tone, "I am going to replace it with this- one." Hyungwon showed him the photo of the CEO and a huge Teddy Bear looking way too similar even in clothing. The younger couldn't hold his laughter any longer at his reaction.

"Only if you want to weird out our guests."

"Come on! It's prefect!" he tucked his phone away as they entered the beautiful garden, it was surreal and he wondered if there were real fairies living around. Hyunwoo reached for his hand and squeezed it slightly, "Hyung, you are looking at me more than at this amazing place."

The older only looked away, feeling the heat on his face at being caught staring. It was so relaxing, after having spent the morning doing water sports, and later walking through a cave and museum, the flowers and small streams made them feel at peace.

"I love going on vacation with you, hyung. You are both like an energetic teenager and an old man, so we can do different things."

"Is that a compliment?" Hyungwon nodded as if it was obvious. "Well.. I am happy we could do those different things, if I'm sincere I thought you would sleep most through most of our time here."

"I thight yi wild slip through mist if our time here-" Hyungwon mocked his voice and rolled his eyes, smiling after a few seconds and pressing himself closer to the older's side as they walked around.

They didn't talk much more after that, only now and then when they spotted something or wanted to take a picture. When they began their way back to the entrance, a girl approached them with wide eyes, "Chae Hyungwon-ssi?"

"Yes?" they stopped as she stood in front of them, a tall boy following behind her.

"Can I take a picture with you? I have your clothing collection and I saw you in a couple of runways back at Seoul, I really like your designs," she smiled hopefully, so he accepted.

Hyunwoo and apparently her boyfriend stood awkwardly as they took some selfies and chatted for another minute. "Thank you so much, it was so nice meeting you," she bowed and then bowed slightly at Hyunwoo too, quickly unblocking her phone to look at the pictures.

The boyfriend just looked at them weirdly, looking back a couple of times as he followed his girlfriend.

"Cute," Hyungwon smiled, taking the older's hand on his again to continue on their way.

"Hyung, wake up!"

The first he saw when opening his eyes where the tears on his boyfriend's face. "What is wrong? Are you hurting? What-"

"No- the- the TV!" He sat up and pointed at the television in front of them, turning the volume on with the remote before pressing a pillow against his chest.

"What-" Hyunwoo stared at the lady on the news. She was talking about them, and not only that but they were showing some pictures of them on the garden. He grabbed the remote from Hyungwon's hand and changed it to other news channel, but it was worse. In it they were not only talking about their relationship but about the conglomerate and Hyungwon's company.

"It's my fault. It was that guy, we shouldn't have gone to the garden."

"No. Remember what we said, we knew this was bound to happen at some point. We are not going to deny it, nor hide it anymore." If he was to be sincere, he felt a bit relieved, he didn't have to walk on eggshells or pretend any longer, despite what he knew was to come.

"But- the way they talk about you, I- I'm sorry."

"Ah, babe, ignore that," he pulled the younger into a hug, "it will be fine at some point, don't worry about their words." He turned off the television and they just sat there in silence for a few minutes until Hyunwoo got a call, "Johnny?"

Hyungwon laid back on the bed during the call, noticing the way his boyfriend tensed while pacing around and the long pauses. He could only catch a few phrases, _when I'm back, I don't have a laptop here, how much did they drop, how long will it take us to recover,_ and it didn't take a genius to know that the conglomerates shares were getting low.

"How bad is it?" Hyungwon asked when his boyfriend sat again on the bed, "and don't lie, I'll know as soon as I get my computer."

Hyunwoo sighed, nodding, "it is bad. Johnny is working on it, and he says it is our investors who are selling their shares. Your company is doing good, apparently people liked you after the interview and that is winning different public, but many are against me and that's why we are loosing money."

"Can you recover?"

"Yes. It will take time, but it is more gossip and prejudices that affects us... I guess they fear I won't have an heir or something like that."

"That's dumb. The chairman didn't have an heir either, and yet he got you."

Hyunwoo smiled, "exactly. Don't worry too much my dear, they have to accept it, because this is not going to change anything between us, and we are on this together. They will just have to get used to the idea." He shrugged and leaned forward to peck at Hyungwon's lips.

"Also.. we can adopt."

Hyunwoo laughed at the comment and kissed his pout once more before getting up, "not as many as Minhyuk expects, but yes. Now-" he pulled the model to a sitting position, "let's shower, we have a lot to see today."

"Okay," Hyungwon nodded, feeling less pressure on his chest at his boyfriends smile.

They spent the day going to lot of different places and eating new things. Each was a distraction for the other, they held hands most of the time and just enjoyed each activity as if the news broadcasts and websites were not packed with their names and pictures.

Hyungwon caught a few people staring at them and trying to take a picture as they exited a small store. He looked at himself on the reflection of the windows, and the fear and desperation he felt that the morning wasn't there any longer. 

"Ready to go?" Hyunwoo brought back his attention, and as he nodded he smiled at his reflection and grabbed Hyunwoo's hand on his.

They didn't let go each other most of the way back to Seoul. It was pitch black when they got to their house, and both decided that it was still vacation time, so they left their phones aside.

"It will be fine, I know it now." Hyungwon whispered while looking at the stars, placing his hands on Hyunwoo's arms as he hugged him from behind, warming their chests with his embrace.

"It will," Hyunwoo promised too.

Hyungwon turned his head enough to look at him in the eye, "I just saw a shooting star, so don't worry."

"It will be fine."


	17. seventeen

Almost a month had passed without them having spoke to the public about their relationship, but then Hyunwoo decided to make the announcement official among the directors and main investors. At the beginning it was harsh, as many seemed worried that without marrying and having an heir, the story would repeat itself as it had happened with the former CEO. 

Hyunwoo understood their concerns, they needed stability, but they would have to tolerate the situation as it was. The following week things seem to get better as the media lost interest and their numbers started rising again.

Hyungwon straightened his posture as the elevator door opened for him to go out. He walked towards his boyfriend's office and knocked the door twice before getting in. "You wanted to see me, Chairman?"

"Ah, yes," the model smiled as Hyunwoo got up from his chair to greet him with a kiss. "I wanted to show you this, the shooting star did work," they walked towards the desk and as Hyungwon was about to kiss him in his excitement, the door opened.

"Chairman, here are the signed copies you asked for."

"Dajung, thank you, come in," Hyunwoo grabbed the documents and stood between the model and the girl. "Hyungwon, this is Dajung, my new assistant, and this is Director Hyungwon."

Hyungwon then remembered he had taken away Changkyun and Hyunwoo had been looking for a suitable assistant. Dajung bowed at him so he did the same, if Hyunwoo was introducing her to him then she was probably going to be the definite assistant to replace Changkyun.

Her smile is gentle but there is an unsettling look on her eyes that make Hyungwon uncomfortable, even after she left the office. Hyunwoo seems oblivious to the tension as he pecks Hyungwon's cheek before checking the papers.

"Weird," Hyungwon whispered to himself but didn't mention anything aloud.

Things go smoothly for the rest of spring and summer, and sooner than they realize their first aniversary comes. They work so good together that for some of their friends it is hard to believe they met just a year ago, so they start to call them high school sweethearts.

"Wait you are not married?" Wonho, Kihyun's boyfriend who had just recently joined their 'group' asked with genuine confusion.

"No, wait- you really thought they were?" Minhyuk laughed out loud.

"Well.. that or at least that they had been living together sinc,. I don't know, a long time ago. Sorry."

Both Hyunwoo and Hyungwon could feel the blood rushing to their faces; gladly Hyungwon had put on base or his pale skin tone would have given him away.

"I'm sure he means it as a compliment," Kihyun intervened, "it's fine babe, they really do look like an old married couple."

"Hyung," Hyungwon whined quietly.

"What? He's right, you live together, you work together, you have this last century partner traditions as, I don't know, reading together, sunset dates and movie nights," Changkyun added with a fond smile contrasting his sneer.

"Don't get us wrong, we are not saying that is bad, it's just... unusual for people our age nowadays," Johnny smiled at them, "so... When is the wedding?"

Everyone, except Wonho who was still confused, laughed and made jokes about the upcoming wedding. Hyungwon could just laugh nervously as he felt Hyunwoo tensing at his right side despite nodding and replying to some of the jokes. Hyungwon can't help but feel a bit upset, and not knowing why makes him even more frustrated.

Their meeting continued as if the topic hadn't been mentioned at all, and before the night completely arrived they started leaving. Hyungwon squeezed softly Changkyun's arm for a second before the younger walked towards Johnny's car since he had offered to take him home.

As he walks back into the house and towards the stairs Hyunwoo comes from the kitchen to hug him from behind. "Hyung," he giggles at the kisses on his neck but doesn't play along, rather saying that he is tired and they should go to bed. Hyunwoo then grabs his hand so they can go upstairs to rest.

"Wonnie," he whispers in the darkness once they are about to sleep.

"Hmm?"

"Don't give up on your dreams, please. Remember that whenever you feel tired of it, we can hand the departmental stores to other director, and it'll be fine. Just, please don't leave them aside..."

Hyungwon turned on his side to look at him although the light getting into the room was too dim to see anything. "I know... but I have many dreams, and, this is one of them. The way we are right now is more than I could've imagined it would be a year ago, and that's perfect to me."

"Yes... it is better than I had imagined too," Hyunwoo confessed, "even without the company I would have been the happiest because of you, sincerely. You feel like home, all jokes aside."

"Home." Hyungwon repeated, resting his head on his chest.

After so many months Hyungwon was to finally launch his collaboration with Mr. Jung as the daughters of other designers had asked the older to insist on it, tired of wearing their own parents designs. 

That's why Hyungwon was on the main building to look for his designs on the fashion department so they could gather more ideas. It was nice to have someone supportive on their relationship and his job as Mr. Jung was.

"Let's start working on it tomorrow, okay? Have a nice day!"

They parted ways on the main lobby, Hyungwon walking towards the elevators after deciding that he would go to Hyunwoo's office and wait for him to leave together as he was here already. As he waited for the elevator he spotted Hyunwoo down the aisle where they had a coffee shop and resting area, so he yay'ed to himself and raised his hand to call his attention.

It was then that he noticed the older wasn't alone.

Dajung was there by his side, standing closer than Hyungwon would have liked. With a sigh he approached them and almost scoffed at how slow she took distance. "Honey!" he smiled when Hyunwoo noticed him.

"Hey, did it went well?"

"It went great, we'll be ready in about a month. Can we leave now?" Hyungwon took his hand and pouted tiredly.

"We can leave together, just give me a second," Hyunwoo started talking to Dajung again as she wrote down some things, sparing glances to Hyungwon every now and then. The designer did so too, pulling ever so softly at Hyunwoo's arm towards him as he did when he wanted his attention. "Won," Hyunwoo said in quiet voice and tried to shake his arm free, "it'll only take a minute, you can wait at the coffee shop if you are tired."

Dajung looked at him for barely a second but it was enough to make him upset. He let go of the hold but stood there waiting for his boyfriend, pretending to check something on his phone.

"Okay, call them then and make sure they agree before sending the schedule. Make sure to keep me updated," Hyunwoo handed her the tablet and turned to Hyungwon, who quickly smiled, grabbing his hand again and resting his chin on the broad shoulder.

"Hyungwon," Dajun interrupted him to say goodbye and left after bowing, "we talked about this, we are at our workplace, please." Hyunwoo stepped back again but caressed his ear for an instant, "let's go."

During the ride back home Hyungwon played some music and rolled his window down. He was about to complain when Hyunwoo turned the volume down but he then noticed the frown on his face.

"I really want to hold you at all times, but it would be unprofessional and innapropriate, especially because I am the Chairman."

Hyungwon pouted but after a second he nodded, "I know, I understand... don't know what came over me."

"I think it is because you just came back from the modeling trip, and I haven't paid enough attention to you."

"No hyung, is not your fault. It-" he pressed his lips close before he could say anything about his assistant.

"Is something else upsetting you? Was.. was it what the guys said last month?"

It was Hyungwon's turn to frown, "what? Hh, oh! No... About getting married? I- no. It's going to sound dumb but I think I was kind of jelous, and before you say anything I know it was stupid and out of place but I really feel like there is something wrong with that assistant of yours, yes I am aware that it may just be my imagination but I really can't seem to like her. But I understand she is your assistant since I basically stole yours but just.. I'm not asking you to fire her, just maybe be a bit colder with her? You are very handsome after all and she may feel a bit attracted so-"

"Are you even breathing? I didn't know you could rap babe."

Hyungwon took a breath and laughed at himself. One glance at the loving gaze on Hyunwoo's eyes and his soul felt at peace. "I'm sorry, it was just a moment of madness there."

Both laughed but Hyunwoo reached to hold his hand anyway, "I love you. It's okay, I feel the same way a bit when you model and, well, basically whenever others look at you in awe. But at the same time, I feel sort of proud you know? That I get to wake up by your side and they know that."

"Hyuuuung!" Hyungwon turned his face to the window and laughed to himself.

"Too cheesy?"

The model shook his head, making himself comfortable on the seat, the tiredness coming back to his body after being so alert earlier. He kissed Hyunwoo's hand and looked at the evening lights around them, letting his eyes close and his heart beat slower at the pace of Hyunwoo caressing.

The couple was currently having dinner at the living room while watching foreign TV programs, something they had start doing since they first moved in together. The day had been pretty long and tiring, but they were finally getting some alone time — even if they hadn't had a proper date night in a long time, neither felt like going out after many hours of work.

Once both had placed their bowls down Hyungwon cuddled against his boyfriend's side, enjoying the contact after such a long time.

"Hey," Hyunwoo laughed at this, wrapping and arm around the younger's waist. Then Hyungwon raised his head to kiss him, just like they hadn't kissed in a couple of weeks now. "Babe."

"Shh," the slim boy whined, holding onto his boyfriend's shirt.

Hyunwoo then took him into his arms and walked them towards their room. Once unclothed he positioned himself over the designer, looking at those beautiful eyes and lips that had made him fell so hard in love. "Marry me."

"Uh?" Hyungwon's eyes widened even broader, trying to take in the question—more like a request.

"I missed you so much, I miss you everyday when we are not together, and I don't see myself without you in the future; this group, all those employees, they were never my dream.. I just realized that you are."

"You mean it."

"I do."

A smile formed slowly on the younger's face, then a laugh took over his system, the excitement overwhelming him. It wasn't the biggest or fanciest proposal, and there hadn't been many words involved, but Hyungwon knew his boyfriend wasn't a man of many words. Yet, he knew how sincere the older could be, and he knew that their love was as big and reciprocated as needed.

"Yes, yes yes yes and million times yes."

He leaned forward to kiss his now fiance.


	18. Please read

Hello, I know it's been too long since I last posted a chapter for Notice. There are a few things I need to tell you, PLEASE READ (at least the **!!!** part):  
  
1\. It is two people managing this account. Me (🌌) with works such as this (NOTICE), Knights and Mares, DESTROYER and other few, and my sister (♡) with No Mercy, SCENT, The Yellow Sable Pup and others. This is the reason why (if you follow the account or other works) you see that there are one shots or chapters being updated; because my sister has been active on her works.

2\. Last semester was my last at college. Bach then I had (still have) the Thesis, which took a lot of time. I tried to upload despite that but as English Major we need to write a lot in every class PLUS we had to teach, I taught to kindergarteners and because of the virus I had to made very interactive videos, the edition of them took so much time too.

3\. Even if late I wrote chapters in advance in free times, but I work as translator with one of my professors and the big projects also took a lot of time. The last chapter I uploaded was the last one I had 'pre-written' and I uploaded after one of this big projects, so I was tired and postponed writing the following chapter (which now we know, never came).

_**[MAIN]** _

**4.** I have an illness, and it aggravated in the past six months. I tried to ignore it for a year, and then when I tried to get help, the virus happened. Specialists are not available and every time I get an appointment, the situation in my State gets worse and it gets cancelled. It causes me a lot of pain in cervical spine, head, neck and arms, and more than often limitates movement on my arms and neck. This makes it painful to write and I had to make a decision -since it would be impossible to do school, translation work and writing-. This is the main reason why I had to stop, and I hate it. This Monday I have a chance to make a new appointment that hopefully won't get cancelled a day before (again), and as I heal (or at least can move more without pain) I'll go back to writing. But often feel down and the lack of sleep this illness causes me made me lose the excitement I had for this work. 

5\. Most of our works (🌌 ♡) are _angsty_ because there are a few secret struggles my sister and I kept for too long and this is the way we hide it. We are in the process of trying to get rid of one of the sources of this (by moving out with a friend) and hopefully in the tranquility of a more stable place we will write more.

 **6.** I am not sure if I am ever going back to this story. The response was great at the beginning, and the comments my (🌌) few readers make are completely worth it, but... I feel like I can stop the story now, it can finish in the proposal and... if you haven't, you can read the rest in the **_Notice One Shot_**. There are a few divergences but I basically kept the most relevant, and you can connect them easily to read a conclusion for this story. 

**!!!** It frustrates me when writers leave uncompleted works, and I am deeply ashamed of doing so, but I am glad that I had a 'sequel' ready, so you won't be completely left in darkness. Please read the **_Notice One Shot_** if you enjoyed the first part of this story, everything will get (first angsty) and sweet, mature and interesting. Thank you anyway for reading and supporting my sister's new works (♡), I hope I (🌌) can heal and come back soon.


End file.
